The Ice King and Me
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: A king of a small part of France, brooding in his castle about past event that left him in a state of hiding. After many year he finally cross paths with a young successful woman and CEO of her own major company. How did they meet? What will happen? Read to find out more... (All credit to Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, the original author of 'Beauty and the Beast')
1. Prologue

**Prologue – King Herne IV Geffory**

Now it was known in the these days that smaller kingdoms are completely left on their own. In a small town called; Lille on the border of Belgium and France, lives a king called Herne the fourth. As a terrible hunting trip with his father in his early teens of a bear attack left his face and parts of his body scared for live. Claw marks of four welts ran from above his left eye all the way across his face to the right side of his neck, taking pieces of his ear, leaving it chip and scared badly. His torso, arms, hands and back also have really ugly claw marks.

As he was healing after his bear attack he almost passed away on few occasions. Yet since his father was king at that particular time, he received the best hospital care, that there was at the time, but since Herne's father passed away after a rather long sick bed, he became king. But over the years Herne became bitter and he is always angry with himself the most and everyone around him.

Yet he runs is small kingdom in the most kind gentle way. His foreign relations is far stronger and his ties to other countries is stronger than his father could have ever offer his people. Since he never leaves the castle at all he has his own way to see the world. Through the large computer screens as he uses Google maps and he always stay on top of all world events through the internet. Sometime he would take his horse and go for a ride just to escape the confinements of the castle walls a little as he rode on castle ground.

The only human contact he has is with his servants and his close squares. Yet they all see the potential in Herne of become a really great man the kind, that is gentle and just downright a gentleman.

But still he seek-ed something, he just don't know what it is yet. Then one day he decided to get a nice unmarked car with dark tinted windows to drive around the lovely town of Lille. He acquired himself a driver and his driver would just drive him around the town slowly taking in the scenery. Weeks upon weeks they would drive around town taking in the sights he only saw as a boy. One day they were still driving, when the anger of his scared towns people will run for the hill in horror of his horrible appearance, his anger took a hold of him and they had to return to the castle were he would rush to his forbidden wing of the castle where he would rush in and storm his punching bags that hung from the roof and he would attack them with his always present anger.

The forbidden south wing of the castle is one of desolate and destruction. Herne feel at ease here because the whole wing looks like he feels inside. Weeks he would spend in this hideaway wing of his glorious castle. Marcus one of his personal servants would leave him his food on a tray outside the south wing door. Then Marcus will retreat hastily not to disturb Herne.

But tomorrow being the 5th of December it will be Herne's 32nd birthday and the staff knows to only bake a small cake sing quickly and get back to work. Herne is not much of a celebrator of his own birthday, for many years. The bakers being quite busy decorating Herne's birthday cake very specially. Herne finally came out of his hideaway after three weeks and went to his room and went straight to bed.

Today being Herne's birthday Marcus, Marinda the head cook and Juliana the head housekeeper, came in holding his birthday cake as they quickly sang Herne awake.

'What is all this?' Herne asked sitting up whipping sleep from his eyes.

'Happy birthday, your majesty.' Marcus said for all of them.

'Thank you.' He said and blew out the candles they all had a piece with coffee and returned to their work. Marcus was the only one that stayed behind. Getting Herne dressed for the day.

'What is the purpose of living at all Marcus? It all seems so pointless.'

'I am still trying to figure out what the purpose is to living myself sire. But I can guarantee you, your majesty it is surely not at all pointless.'

'I guess you're right Marcus. But I feel so- so…'

'Alone sire?'

'Yes, that's it. My life is on such a dull rut, living every day over and over the same way. What I would do to have lived, the adventures of all those books I have in the library.'

'You can still have that sire.'

'You think so?'

'Yes.'

'Tell me Marcus if the people out there see all of this, would they not scream and run for the hills.'

'I am sorry sire, I cannot really speak for everyone.'

'I guess your right, again, Marcus.'

'But sire may I only suggest that you start your adventures closer to home first. Say a nice hiking trip in the forest nearby.'

'That sounds perfect Marcus, but isn't it how I ended up like this in the first place?'

'Not all hiking trip are like that sire.'

'I guess you are right Marcus. Maybe I can take some guards with me?'

'Indeed you can, sire.' Marcus smiled warmly.

'Good I'll do it then.'

'Wonderful. Do you want me to arrange it for today, sire?'

'That would be great of you, Marcus.' Marcus bowed and left the room. Herne got up and took a shower. The thought of having a nice hiking trip with some of his guards. Just the thought of getting out is a thrilling thought. Then again he is a little nerves because the last he was in a forest he was almost killed. Good thing dad finally killed the bear after he already attacked him. He shook his head and focus on his trip for today. Getting dressed for the snowy weather outside, Herne thought of how nice it would be to have some drastic change around here. He is really starting to hate the rut his life has fallen into. Any form of change or adventure will be a welcome relieve. He thought as he finished getting dressed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Bellissa Rose Beathy**

'Good morning, daddy.'

'Morning Bell. You're up early?'

'Yes, I have to get to the office, Hendrick will be try very hard to persuaded me, to help out with his company financially.'

'There is my CEO, girl. Now go and be, the great CEO I know you are.'

'Thank you daddy. Now I know you had a few miss hap's with some of you light inventions daddy but I have high hope for your latest one.'

'Thank honey. Now go and please drive safe out there the snow got much worst last night, and I will call you later to tell you how my interview went.'

'Great. I will drive safe, bye dad. Love you.' I said as kissed his cheek quickly and ran out the front door. I insisted dad move in with me when mom died five years ago of stomach cancer. I ran out to my car and drove to my office building. I have build a communications and research company from the ground up and I am now one of the riches business woman in the whole of Paris, but I choose to have my business building in my home town of Lille. I was born here and I grew up here. Everything I know is in Lille. Arriving at my office building. The very annoying Chesed waited for me at the elevator as I reach the top floor. Chesed hand me, my third cup of coffee for the morning.

'Good Morning Bell.'

'Morning Chesed. Don't you have something to do before Hendrick arrives at nine?' I just want him to back off, he is always pushing himself on me and I always hated that when guys did that. Even in school when guys did that to me. That is why I vowed not to date anyone in school or until I found the one I was mend to be with, and Chesed quite frankly, really-really is not the one. Just because we went to a few company functions together he thinks we are, the way he puts it make me feel violently sick. How does he put; "born for each other". _Puke!_ What can I do he is second in charge of my company. I have given him warning upon warning on his behavior against me. Maybe I must just fire his ass. I am his boss after all.

'Maybe we can do lunch, later?' Chesed said as he walked me to my office.

'No. Chesed, the answer is absolutely, NO!'

'What? Why not?'

'Because I have told you a million times before already that the answer is no. Now I need those mergers on my desk in the hour.' With a slick creepy grin on his face, he walked off and then it was not ten minutes later he was back and sliding the merger reports over my desk towards me.

'Thank you.'

'I've done them last night.'

'Good, now please leave and close my door behind you on your why out.' I said as I pick up my phone and I called Clive from my legal department. He deal with all personnel problems and legal matter.

'Clive, morning.'

'Miss Beathy, good morning.' Clive said all business like. 'How may I help you, madam?'

'I have a situation, with Chesed. He keeps harassing me. How do we proceed?'

'We can finally close the case against him for sexual harassment as his final warning and we can pull up a restraining order against him as well for you ma'am.'

'How long will it take to get it into motion then?'

'Give me today madam and you'll have it on your desk tomorrow morning.'

'Thank you, Clive. I owe you lunch to thank you.'

'There is no need Miss Beathy. I love working for you and I am glad to help.'

'Thank you once again.'

'You're welcome, madam.' We hung up and I got everything ready for our meeting with Hendrick. His company is currently working on perfecting wind up energy for the continent of Africa where electricity are not always freely accessible to everyone. All his company research and financials looks all very promising. The time came and our meeting with Hendrick arrived and it is a huge success.

While we sat at the board room table, Chesed sat next to me and I was actually shocked when his hand slides up my skirt, up my leg under the table. He had his creepy grin on his face, as we listened to Hendrick talk about his company and the future he has planed, he is just glad that our joined venture will help move their research into the next phase. I pulled my skirt back down and stood up scowling at Chesed as I refocus on Hendrick. We finally got the legal documents signed and Hendrick's left.

'Come on Bell, you know you want to?'

'Want what Chesed?' I feel like a cornered rat with a viper ready to attack his prey.

'Don't play coy Miss Beathy.'

'Chesed! Leave me the hell alone and go keep yourself busy in the red light distract of Lille and just leave me be.'

'How can I Bell. When we are born to be together.' He said strolling over to me and for real corner me. My panic and anxiety spike and made my head prickle with needles.

'Security!' I yelled.

'Seriously you're calling security on me. Me of all people, please.'

'Security!' I yelled again. They came in and took Chesed by his arms.

'Chesed De'Vil you are here by fired from 'Open Com. Inc' and effective immediately be removed from this premises.' I said and the security men walked with him to his office were he got packing his things in a small box.

'Bell you haven't heard or seen the last of me. I mean it!' He yelled as the security threw his ass out into the street. I sigh a breath of relieve I could even hear my staff do the same with me, but more so the woman in my company. My secretary came to me and told me what Chesed tried to do to her on few occasions. I was stunned silent.

'In-grid, I am so sorry. Why haven't you told me this before, you know you can always talk to me about anything.'

'I know madam, I was not afraid of you. I was of him. Or what he might do to me if I told you.'

'Well he is no longer working here.'

'Good. Would you like a nice laté madam?'

'Please and if you throw in a few extra spoons of sugar that will be great.'

'It's on it's way.' After In-grid left I called Clive and told him what happened and he stopped with what he was doing and now have a few other documents to type up rather than serious sexual harassment warnings. In-grid hand me, my overly sweet laté and with a welcome sip I drank and got back to work. My phone rang and it was a detective Toulour. Calling to tell me my father's car skid over a ice road and rolled down a cliff. I took off to where the detective said the accident has happened after I made a quick stop at the house to change my skirt for long gray pants and boots.

The whole way to the accident site I cried my eyes out. Daddy he must be alive he just have to be. I can't effort to lose him to. I arrived at the accident scene and detective Toulour told me what happened. I walked down the really steep hill where daddies car rolled down and is now lying on it's roof. No sign of daddy inside or outside of the car. There is a blood trail into the snow covered woods. Detective Toulour and I followed it and the blood got lot worse at one point and I managed to figure large K-9 type track's mixed with the blood we are following from dads car.

Detective Toulour thought it would go much faster to find my injured father if we split up that was about an hour and a half more hours on this trail and I came to the back gate of a beautiful old yet well kept castle. Daddies boot prints goes through the gates and then I found his jacket on the ground at the other side on the castle grounds. I used all the force I could master to push open the heavy rusted iron gate. I manage to squeeze through the narrow opening and then pushed it closed again.

If what ever got dad that badly I don't want them following my tracks back into here. I pick up daddies jacket and follow a couple of heavy foot prints along with horse hoof prints heading towards the castle. What is this place? I never knew there was even a castle here or that our small town have such rich old heritage. I finally found fully armed guards as I got closer and closer to the castle. They arrested me and took me to a cell. I protested saying that I am looking for my father.

Maurice my father. They said nothing. I curled up in a corner of my cell pulling my legs to my chest. It was freezing in the cells it even feels colder in here then being outside. Oh, daddy I hope you are alive and okay. Evening arrived and there were noises outside my cell. Keys rattle in my cell door and I tried to make myself as small as I could in the corner I sat in. It was really dark and a tall muscular man walked into my cell with a long heavy looking cloak around him covering his face.

'What are you doing here?' The man asked me in a colder then ice kind of way. I coughed then looked in the general direction of the man's face.

'I'm out here searching for my wounded father. He was in a large car accident this morning and we have been searching for him when I followed his bloody trail all the way here.' I explained. 'Sir I mean no disrespect to invade your property I was just looking for my father, he is all I have left.'

'Come with me, madam.' I got up and followed the cloaked man clenching my fathers jacket to my chest as I feel tears run down my face. The cloaked man open a door after we walked down a long hallway. Daddy was being attended to in the room.

'Daddy.' I said and made my way to him.

'He was cover in blood and my staff is attending to him.' The cloaked man said. I still couldn't see his hooded face.

'How can I ever repay your kindness sir?'

'You could stay here forever.' He said but I sensed no humor on his voice. He is not kidding, ice man make me feel like I am way- way beneath him.

'I am sorry sir, say that again?'

'In exchange for caring of your father, you will stay here forever.'

'As what exactly, sir? As your prisoner?' Great I have another Chesed, I just got rid of one. How can I just stumble upon another. I really am a magnet to just downright evil men. I want to cry all over again. Then again I have to do it to help daddy.

'As pay for taking care of your ill father. Yes, as my prisoner.' He said. I have to do it for daddy.

'You have my word.' I said falling to my knees on the room carpet. I heard him order a doctor and an ambulance to get daddy out of here today. I sat with my father for about an hour till the doctor came and took immediate care of my father and the ambulance rushed him to Lille hospital. I gave daddy instruction of my company and what story to tell them. That I am kidnapped while I was out looking for him.

So that way I know they would search for me and then once the search ends and don't find me it will not be that devastating. He just nod in a very sad responds. They wheeled daddy away on a gurney and was out of site quickly as more heavy snow falls on the land. Wrap my arms around myself as I cried some more. The cloaked man return and approached me. There was little bit more light in the room I was in and as the man stood across from me, he spoke again. Clear he does not know what to say.

'Come I'll show you to your room.' He said.

'Wait. Please may I see who I am talking to, sir.' He stepped into the light and pulled the hood from his cloak. He seriously scared me looked down on me. I gasped at his ocean blue eyes as they bore deep into my hazel color eyes. He really has deep gashes all over his face and what I can make out between the ugly marks; he should have been a really attractive and very handsome man if it weren't for the ugly scars. After that I followed him keeping to myself as I silently cry my way to my new room.

We walked for a while and he explained to me the house rules and what time dinner is and that I can really go anywhere in the castle except the south forbidden wing of the castle. He finally showed me into my room and told me that I had to join him for dinner. I walked in and he closed the door behind me. I ran to my bed and fell down on it and cried hysterically. I cried and cried. Afterwards I washed my face and looked around my finely furnished room all the finest things anyone can ever acquire is in this room the king size poster bed stand lost in the middle of the vast room. There's a lounge in front of a fire place. A large flat screen TV stand on a unite to the side with a DVD machine and a few DVD's in the rack. A large bathroom is to the right side of the bed where there is a corner jet bath, a spa shower and basin with large mirror on the wall. There was a knock at my door.

'How is it?'

'It is Marcus, madam.'

'Come in.' He stepped inside, then bowed to me slightly.

'Ma'am, dinner is served.'

'Please call me Bellissa, or Bell.'

'Well Bell his majesty is waiting for you.'

'His majesty?' I asked confused.

'Yes, Lille's very own king.'

'King?'

'Yes, King Herne the fourth.' Marcus said. 'His majesty didn't say how he is, did he?'

'No, sir. He surely did not.'

'I can see why you look so confused by all this.' I just nod my head. 'Well he is waiting for you to join him at dinner madam.'

'I am really sorry, Marcus. You look like a great sensible man, but after what happened to me today at my company and now all this. I am sure not hungry at all. I don't even know if I ever will be hungry again.'

'But of course, Bell. I'll let his majesty know.' He bow again to me and then retreated. I got in the shower and washed quickly. The warm water was nice to warm my freezing body up a little. I just got into my night gown when someone banged extremely loud on my door.

'I thought I told you to come down!' Herne yelled from the other side of the door.

'I am not hungry.' I yelled back at him. King or not he is behaving like a royal jerk now.

'If you don't come out, I'll break the door down.'

'Fine, it's your door, not mine.' I heard mumbling on the other side of my door. Then the next moment he gently asked me to dinner again, and I walked to the door of my new room and opened it.

'That was much better, please come in.' We sat down in the lounge area.

'Dinner is getting cold.' He said uncomfortable.

'Please excuse me from dinner. I really would rather like to just forget this awful day, and just go to bed.'

'Very well. See at breakfast tomorrow. It is served at 07:30AM.'

'Thank you.' Herne stood up and left closing my room door behind him without saying another word. I climb into bed and crying myself to sleep. The next morning I got dressed in the clothes that was in the closet. Jeans and a t-shirt, sneakers. I went down for breakfast, still feeling out of sorts.

'Morning, Bellissa.'

'Morning, your majesty.' I said with a curtsy then sat down at my end of the table.

'So news finally reached you, Bellissa.'

'Please call me Bell, your majesty.' I said and servants came and served me breakfast and delicious coffee. Okay living here just got a little bearable. I ate my oatmeal with delicious fresh cut fruit and syrup. The king reads three different news papers while at the breakfast table. I just watched him. From here he really looks like a really cold heart-ed royal ass. By the way he spoke to me first last night through the door of my room. It was really cold and really mean, I feel like I am caught up in a really bad 'Disney' movie. Go figure.

I finished my food and coffee and just sat at the table watching him read, not sure what proper royal etiquette is for leaving the breakfast table while the head is reading only his second paper for the morning. So I just sat there for the next hour and a half waiting for him to one day finish reading so I could stand and get some live back into my backside that now clearly fell asleep. This gave me a really good chance to study him properly.

He has the most amazing light brown hair that falls to the tops of his shoulder to hide his scars at the side of his face. He really has such amazing eye's and a strong jaw, with a perfectly straight nose and full lips. I just wonder what happened to him that he happened to look like this. I bet he used to be a really nice guy before he look like this. Yes people we are still sitting at the breakfast table two hours after the fact. Another half hour tick by. I finally focused on his hands and boy they had worst scratch marks on them then his face. This is really intriguing. I don't want to ask it to his face.

'Madam Beathy, it seems you made the papers today. You are the owner of thee top communication company in the city?'

'Yes, your majesty.'

'Impressive.'

'Thank you, your majesty.'

'According to the your found father, he was witness of your kidnapping. Kind of appropriate way to disappear, Miss Beathy.' I just looked at him not really knowing what to say to a royal, in that reply.

'Now, you so silent.'

'Prisoners are not suppose to say much majesty.' He clenched his jaw, but say nothing. 'Mr Basso will show you around the castle today.' I finally stood up and curtsy then left the room. It feels like I am really walking strange, because my behind is now pure pins and needles. I got back to my room and my cell phone has been removed and the old clothes I had on yesterday was now gone as well. Great! This is all his doing. Now the whole prison feeling sinks in completely.

I looked out my room window out over the vast landscaped gardens now all covered in snow of course but I bet in the summer this place is breath taking. Right now I just want to feel connected to something nature-ry and so I just sat down on the thick carpet and then lay down on it. It is a dark grey color. So I lay staring up at the lovely pressed ceiling panels till there was a knock on my prison door. This must be Mr Basso my prison orientation guide. I got up and then walked over to my door and cracked it a little.

'Miss Beathy, I am Mr Basso. His highness asked me to show you around today. Shall we get started, madam.' I open the door wider then head out. I really have nothing better to do anyway. He held his arm for me and I took it and we started to walk down the hall with metal suites of Armour statues scattered here and there along the wide hall ways. Five hours later we've been everywhere on all four levels and all the hallways are so wide you can fit a whole other house in it.

Then as Luke Basso showed me the inner court with lovely snow covered trees and rose bushes the former queen loved and kept them gorgeous but since her passing they've been kept by the gardeners. Luke also showed me the forbidden south wing, so I would stay away from there for my own good. Luke told me that there's three libraries in the castle and he only showed me the smallest one apparently but compared to my normal scale at things this library is huge it has two story of books, filling the walls. Luke is really a nice warm guy, he had tea with me in the library as we ended our tour in here. We talked and he has been working for ice king's family for nearly ten years.

'Luke I have a question.'

'My guess is you have many, Bell. Please I'll be here to answer them as best I can.'

'What happened the "ice king"?'

'Ice King?' He asked as s small smile formed in the corner of his nice mouth.

'Yes, king Herne.' I explained to him.

'He and his father went on a hunting trip when king Herne was about 11 years old, they crossed paths with a bear and Herne was the closes and the bear attacked him, he almost didn't make it more then once.'

'My goodness. How old is he now?'

'We celebrated king Herne's 32nd birthday last week Tuesday.'

'Why is he such a cold man?'

'He never was like this, till the accident happened.'

'I see.' I said and poured myself and Luke some more tea. We were silent for a few moments .

'I really wish I knew how my father is doing? He is all I have left, my mother past five years ago from cancer and then my company.' I trailed off.

'I have took the liberty to find out for you. I talked to the doctor that was here with the ambulance. He said your father is very fortunate. He only had miner injuries but the wolf bites that where on his arms are a bit extensive but he will be heal. Then as for your company I spoke to a Chesed and a In-grid-' Here I had to stop him.

'You spoke to Chesed?' I asked jumping to my feet and passé the room.

'Yes, madam I have. Have I done something wrong?' Luke asked me. Looking worried at me.

'I fired Chesed yesterday. I kept sexually harassing me. He used to be my vice-president of my company. Have you told him where I am?'

'Not in a way, no.'

'Damn, it! I hope he has not traced your call.' Luke just gasped at me.

'I heard it was possible. Does, your company do that kind of thing?'

'Yes, but only if certain organizations ask for our help.'

'Oh, my. I never thought about this.' Luke just sat back heavily in his wing back chair. I passed some more and then picked a few book and then Luke walked me back to my room. Lunch was brought to me and I ate and read the rest of the afternoon. Before dinner I took a bath then afterward had some real trouble deciding what to wear to dinner. There was a lovely soft pink dress and matching pink plats to match my dress. A servant came to fetch me for dinner.

I just kept looking at my shoes and knotted my fingers together. The servants pulled my chair out for after I curtsied for the king. I cannot shake the uneasy feeling of Chesed still at my company, and now with me gone he can slam his teeth deep into hard work. The thought of it is really unnerving. I kept to myself as I ate my started. I felt Herne's eyes on me. The servants carried out our next course and I could only manage to eat half my plate. As I now feel sick.

'Miss Beathy, would you like dessert?' Our server asked. I just shook my head and tried to smile warmly at him. He returned a warm one back to me. I got up quickly and ran off to my room. Where I ran to my room. All my nerves stood on end as I passé up and down the length of my room in front of the glass door that lead to my own private balcony that is covered with snow. I know how Chesed's mind works and it is wicket with evil. I even one time searched for the meaning of his name on the internet.

It means: "the devil or destroyer" in Hebrew. He really lives up to his name if I have to say so. Just the thought of him still at my company makes me really worried, and with dad still in hospital. This is bad really- really bad. I got into my night gown and wrap a nice warm robe around myself, slip on some slippers and head to the kitchen where I want to ask them if they still have this morning's news papers.

I got the papers then head back to my room, where I read the business section. Maybe they will say something about my company shares. If my shares have dropped I have to talk to my head of the legal department of my company. I wonder if the ice man will allow me to make a few calls? I got into bed and I just closed my eyes when there was a soft knock on my door. I just kept quite and lay like I would always lay in my sleep. My door opens and a dark figure that looks like Herne walked into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. I just kept pretending to sleep. He whipped a strand of my hair out of my face.

'You're so beautiful.' He whispered to himself. 'I so wish…' He trails off in his whisper. Oh, what the heck is he thinking. I have to do something. I sat up and then got out of bed walking.

'Bell?' He asked me. I just kept silent and just walked out my room down the hall pass library Luke and I sat in, heading towards the forbidden south wing. I know he is following me. Before I could put my foot on the first step of the stairs leading to his own space. He turned me around the way I came and I walked and then for real felt sick and as my sickness from earlier jolted back alive from my burning stomach mixed with my stress and worries of my company. I fell to the floor and puked my guts out.

'Bell!' I heard Herne called behind me. 'Guards!'

'Your majesty?' Unfamiliar voices said.

'Get the doctor.' Herne said and picked me up from the floor. Carrying me back to my room I passed out now feeling really bad in a full on flu way, where your whole body ache and my head has it's own heart beat, throbbing in my temples. I know this pretend sleep walking might just turn things around. I just didn't think when I did it, I just let my body go into auto pilot. We finally reached my room again and he lay me down and a couple of feet rushed into my room. Although I was completely passed out I could still hear everything around me. Someone place a hand on my forehead and took my pulse in my neck.

'She's burning up.' A male voice said.

'Can you help her?'

'I'll do everything I can, sire.' He assured Herne. Someone smoothed my hair back and took my hand. I thought he will let it go but he didn't. Maybe I was making my mind up to quickly about Herne. I guess everyone deserves a second chance. Darkness took a hold of me and I puked again. I woke later and I was in a low light room, my new room in the castle. There's someone in a arm chair sleeping on my left and another person on my right reading a book. I stirred and my whole body ached so badly.

'Miss Beathy, welcome back?'

'What? What happened?' I asked the man looking at me.

'I'm Dr Nelson. His majesty personal doctor. You were sleep walking-'

'What? I haven't been sleep walked since I was four years old. Please continue doctor.' I said for the benefit of my listener. But just so we are clear I have been sleeping walking a lot when I four and it carried on till I was in my early teens, when it just stopped altogether.

'The king saw you and followed you and as you were walking back you where sick and passed out. His majesty called for me and I attend to you, where you were sick again and we had to change your bed sheets. How do you feel now, madam?' Dr Nelson asked me.

'My stomach is burning badly, I feel hot and cold at the same time, I have a fat headache and my body is so sore.' I explained to Dr Nelson.

'Sounds like a really have a bad case of the current flu that is making the rounds. You are burning up.' He said as he lay his hand on my forehead again. He gave me medication to drink and I had it with a welcoming drink of cold water. I looked to the person that is still sleeping in the chair on my left and to my surprise it was Herne that is sleeping in the chair. When my medication took effect, I fell asleep for real and it was a big welcome.

The next morning my hearing brought me out of my sleep first so I just lay perfectly still listening to everything around me.

'So what have you found out doctor?'

'She had a bad case of the flu your majesty, if you wish it. I will like to keep watch over her she was sick again in the early hours of the morning in her sleep and I managed to roll her over the edge of the bed to be sick in the bucket.'

'She's really badly ill. Please do whatever you can to nurse her back to health, doctor.'

'Yes, your majesty. She was also rather shock when she heard about her sleep walking last night.'

'She was?'

'Yes, sire. She said something about sleep walking as a child.' There was no further talking after that. I finally stirred and slowly opens my eyes to adjust to the light.

'Morning.' I said through a hoarse voice, and my sore throat.

'Morning, how are you feeling?' The doctor asked me and I looked from the doctor to Herne that is watching me with such intensity. I looked briefly back to the nice doctor.

'I hurt all over worst then last night. Feels more like I was hit by a high speed bus.' Saw Herne stiffen a chuckle while I spoke to the doctor. He hand me some more medicine and lay back down I lay on my side and watched Herne read his papers. My eyes started to feel heavy and I fell back asleep. Felt eyes on me before I stir and wake up. Someone lay a welcoming cold wet cloth on my forehead as I felt I am burning up with fever. Open my eyes slightly and right into Herne's ocean blue eyes looking down at me.

'Th-thank you, your- your majesty.'

'Shh… rest Bell.' He said and I fell back asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Two weeks of being sick and now finally all better. The rain has set in since three days again and is still pouring down. Herne at least once a day came to check in on me. We got to know each other a little. He asked me about my company and I told him everything, and my concerns about Chesed still being there. Herne got that icy look on his face again as I told him more and more about Chesed and the bad things he has done. So I just grew quite not wanting to anger him further. According to the servants I only experience the very tip of his real anger ice-burg.

Today I was reading a new book I got from the library while occasionally glancing out my room window as the rain still pours down. There was a quick knock at my door when Herne walks into my room, with a rather large smile on his face. It really looks strange on his scared face, but his perfectly white, straight healthy teeth is nice. These damn scares, really ruin his face badly. He walks over to me.

'Bell. Bell, I have fixed your troubles.'

'What?'

'I have called your company as the king and they all naturally jumped to.'

'Of course.' I said looking up at him as he walked over to me.

'So I spoke to one of your legal people called Clive.'

'Yes, Clive is head of my legal department.'

'Good. I told him, I am very concerned about your disappearance and that I got word of one of the head members have fired recently, because of harassing you and that as a close friend of yours I would like to air my concerns that this particular person is still in a key position that I don't stand for. I also stated that I would lend a helping hand in the company till you're found. But coming back to the person in question, they escorted Chesed out of the building and I have proof if you need it.'

'No it okay, you highness. Thank you this helps a lot.'

'Please Bell. I would rather you stop calling me your highness or majesty. Please call me Herne.'

'Herne.' I said smiling at him. 'You said something about till I'm found.'

'Yes, about that. I have a proposal for you Bell.'

'Very well let's hear it.'

'I will release you, only if you promise me out of your own free will of course, you'll move in here with me.'

'What?' I shook my head then look into his beautiful eyes again. 'Are you playing with me Herne?'

'No, not at all Bell.'

'But I have to look after my father.' I said as I spoke more to myself. 'Maybe I can…'

'What is it?'

'I'll, sign over my house to my father.'

'You don't have other siblings that can help take care of your father?'

'No. I had once when I was nine. But he was a still born baby brother.'

'I am sorry.'

'It was also the time when my mother found out about her cancer.' I explained, feeling sad at the memory of it. Then looked up again and into his eyes.

'Thank you. I accept your offer. But with me now freed, maybe you have a curfew in place for me. If I am to return to my company.'

'Yes, I have thought about this if you can only be back here before dinner at 7PM, I think that will suffice.'

'Wonderful. Thank you so much.' I said and smiled up at him. I stood up and really looked at him. He just stood really still. I walked around him. He looks after his body well, he has better hair then me. I flip my ponytail so it would lay across my shoulder. The scares on the one side of his face goes down his neck and in under his shirt where I can only imagine might be more scars of his horrific ordeal. After I was done looking at him, he hand me back my cell phone. I was surprised that it was fully charged.

'Come let's go have lunch, Miguel has made us something special.' He said and strangely held his arm for me to take. I just shook my head, he has really changed so much in these past two weeks I've been sick. Yes, we talked a lot. Okay it was more than just a lot. Yet it was nice. I got to know him and he has a love of books, movies and of course guys will be guys, cars and aeroplanes. I told him I own my own jet and if he'd like we can fly anywhere he'd like.

His face lit up again as we ate the rest of our lunch. We set out and formed a plan. We are going to rip my old clothes I had on when I came here then Herne's driver will drop me off a few blocks from my house. Herne looked so sadden by this, that my heart goes out for him. I got up from where I sat at my end of the long table and rushed over to him as I fell to my knees next to his chair where he sat. He looked at me with a big question mark on his face.

'Please don't look so sad, I gave you my word I will be back tomorrow night.' I said looking up in these sad eye I am so getting use to. The more I get use to them the more I become to like them, even more so. The much compassion and gentleness I can see in his eyes these past few days is truly touching. I was getting up to turn and leave when he caught my hand. I turned to face him, shocked by his mere touch. He stood up and the servants in the room scattered out of the room, closing the door behind him. We just kept looking at each other. I looked up at the tall man towering over me and right into his amazing blue eyes.

'Bell, you promise to come back?'

'Yes, of course I do.' He played with my hair letting it glide over his fingers as they slowly slide back into place.

'Promise me.'

'Your majesty, I gave you my word. I will be back here tomorrow night before 7PM.'

'Good. I'll miss your charming company this evening.' He said. I was taken aback by his words. What? What is he really saying here? He will miss me? Oh, my ice king is slowly getting a heart. I have to say, it is quite touching to witness his change, and it's really not me. I am really doing nothing from my side. Without hesitation I reached up, his face ashen and he freeze in place as I cup his scared cheek.

He let out a long held breath he was clearly holding then held my hand to his face as he leans into my palm. He close his eyes. We stood like this for I don't know how long. When he opens his eyes to look at me again, his eyes were filled with kindness, gentleness and laced with a hint of sadness. He took my hand, kissed the back of my hand and lead me back to my room.

He helped me tear my old clothes with his one badly scared hand that was reformed, almost looks like a formed claw by his old attack. I quickly changed into my shredded clothes in the bathroom. Herne walked to my closet and took out a full length cloak from the hanger and draped it around me. I watched him with fascination.

'I hope you'll get to wear this lovely cloak again under better conditions in the future.'

'Of course, as you wish, sire.' I said honestly looking up into his brilliant eyes. This time he cupped my face in his large manly hands. Then held his arm out for me to take and I willing took it. We walked out into the freezing cold, to my waiting car. Maybe… Yes I think I at least owe him this much.

'Do you have a pen?' I asked him.

'Yes,' he said and pulled one from his shirt pocket. I took his hand and wrote my three numbers on his palm.

'What is all this?'

'My phone numbers. This one is my office, this one is my business cell number and the other number is for friends and family.' I explained. He smiled at me then nod. I hand him back his heavy silver pen.

'Keep it. This way you have something of mine. Oh, and here.' He quickly took the pen from me and wrote his personal number in my hand. Handing back the pen to me. He then helped me into the car and we drove off. To be completely honest I feel a quite sad for leaving. Twenty minutes later we're in the city that always has a over flow of traffic. I gave the driver my home address and before I got out four block from my house, I got out of my lovely warm cloak. I smelled it quickly and I can smell hints of Herne on the fabric. I left the cloak in the car. Listen to me, I sounding like one of my to many romance novels. _Ahg!_

I close the car door and he drove off back to the castle. Four blocks from here to my house and now inspiration hit me. My clothes already ripped, if I add some dirt all over myself and mess up my hair it will help the dramatic effect of my return. I brushed off a layer of snow from one of my neighbors gardens, I found the icy yet slightly moist dirt and got busy smearing my clothes, pants, bare feet, hands, neck and face. I rolled on my back to cover that part of my body. Then lastly I messed my hair as I started to walk towards my house. I am so cold now, with only a block and a half to go still.

Finally reached my house with a few prowling reporters outside my house. I stumble over a brick in my walkway that stood up and I fell hitting my head on my front door. Instantly, knocking me out. I heard tons of people around me.

'Please, step back.' Daddies voice loud over all the other voices around me. His warm hand on my face. 'Someone get me some salt.' Daddy asked in general. The smell of salt brought me right back. I open my eyes and was helped to my feet. I felt my head but lucky that there were no blood just a large bump. Dad put a arm around me.

'Miss Beathy where have you been?' A reporter asked me. Now video cameras with bright lights and flashing cameras where in my face from all over staring at me, well I thought about what I had to say on the way here. Just keep it short and very vague answers.

'Sorry, what?' I asked the reporter.

'What happened to you?'

'I was held captive at a cabin in Belgium. I manage to escape, took me forever to get back here.' I said staring in front of me.

'How did you get back?'

'It is really all such a blur for me.'

'Can you describe your kidnappers madam?' Yes, of course, I can you silly man. He's tall, has scares and is completely amazing.

'No, they always had on hoods.' I was really shaking violently of the freezing cold.

'No, more comments.' Dad said and lead me into the house closing and locking the front door behind us. Without another word he lead me to the kitchen put me in front of the already burning, fire place and wrap a thick blanket around me. He busies himself making nice hot coco. I just stare's into the flames. He hand me a mug and he sat next to me, looking at me.

'I thought I'll never see you again, honey.' Dad said and gave me a nice loving hug. 'How did you managed to escape?'

'I was released, papa.'

'How?' Dad asked not really convinced with my answer.

'He has changed somehow.'

'How can that be? He was on his horse when he found me and then bound my hands and made me ran alongside his horse.'

'He really has changed papa.'

'You're not starting to have Stockholm syndrome are you?'

'No dad! I am not! However you look at it, from the outside inward it might look like it's occurring but really dad it isn't.'

'Okay, honey. Whatever you say.'

'Okay now this is the conditions for my release was that I have to move in with him out of my "OWN FREE WILL" and so I can still keep my company running.' Daddy just looks at me with wide eyes.

'Darling what are you saying?'

'I'm saying that I'm moving out to the castle because I want to and that I now officially give you this house.'

'Are you sure honey?' Papa's face now painted with concern and pain.

'Yes, I love you papa and I want to give you this house.' Silence stretch on and on, then finally spoke again; 'thank you so much.' He gave me a hug. After that we drank our coco and I took a nice hot shower and after I got dressed in my sweats and started packing all the things I wanted to take along with me. Books, DVD's, my laptop, ipad. Eleven suit cases in total the rest I left to my dad which is weird because one day when he passes all this just comes back to me again.

I lay down on my bed and switched on my TV in my room and it doesn't matter where I flip through the channels my face is plastered on everyone of them. Saying; "Billionaires found after two weeks", "Beathy found!" I later reached for my phone and to my surprise Herne's number was still on my hand, yes it was smashed a bit in the shower but you can still read it. I programmed it into me phone. Now working my way through my hundred of messages and e-mails. I was still working through my texts and e-mails when my phone pinged and it's a text message. It's from Herne: 'Saw you took a bad fall on TV. I hope you're alright, Bell.'

I replied: 'My head hurts a bit but I'll be alright. Told my dad about the house and that I'm moving out.' I press send. I lay down on my pillow when I received a reply from Herne.

'How did he take it?'

'With a bit of salt. He thinks I have Stockholm disorder. Took me a while to convinced him though. Don't think he believes me at all.' I send the message. The door bell rand and I heard dad answer it. I was heading down the stairs when I heard loud voices then a struggle. I froze in place, I know who this is. I felt like I have just done a ice bucket challenge in the dead of winter. As my whole body gone ice- ice cold. I text Herne: 'Chesed is here at my house. Not good!' I quickly press send. Now I heard things break.

'Papa! Papa!' I yelled running down the stairs now.

'Bell, baby?' Chesed pushed daddy aside again so he fell backward and over a small wooden end table.

'Papa!?' I said running pass Chesed's open arms towards my father. I helped daddy onto his feet again.

'Baby?' Chesed said again looking at me.

'Just STOP it Chesed! What do you want?' I asked folding my arms across my chest spitting mad at him.

'You.' He said and I rolled my eyes at him. He goes on one knee before me opens a small box and a cheap looking ring sat inside it. 'Bellissa Rose Beathy, will you marry me?'

'What?' _This psycho should be locked in a large padded room and then throw away the key._ 'Seriously! After three weeks of hell I went through and I just got home and now…" I trail off the nerve of this self-righteous bastard. He has not cared for anyone but himself. 'NO! NO! NO! Chesed and then again countless times, NO! Now please leave.' I said holding the front door open for him to leave.

What happened next was much worst then him just throwing my father around break my furniture.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – King Herne IV Geffory**

I receive Bell's alarming last text she send me, and I raced into action. Got a few of my guards in three cars and we raced off to the address Bell gave my driver earlier. Arriving at her house, no light on anywhere in the house. I could sensed something is so terribly wrong here. Bell's father lay on the floor knocked out, on the living room floor. My guards spread out through the rather large house. I shrug out of my jacket and lay it over the old man. _Bell where are you?_ I closed my eyes and let my senses guide me. Yelling and screaming is coming from up stairs, now.

The whole house dark not a light on inside. I took the stairs two at a time with my guards in tow. I stood in front of the half cracked door, bracing myself for what I might find, then pushed open the door, Bell is repeatedly yelling at a man hovering over her forcibly holding her down on the bed.

"No! and then, get off me," she repeatedly yelling and struggling again this man's strength.

The man had her really pinned down on the bed. He ripped her clothes from her body as he busies himself with his fly. This man clearly wants to rape Bell. That is where I stormed in and pushed him with all my strength off Bell so he falls to the floor on his back, knocking some wind from him. Good thing there is no light in the room, only the light from the street lamp outside.

'How the hell are you?' This man who I think is Chesed, he spat at me with so much vile in his voice.

'I'm the man that can hurt you and on top of it all make you wish you never been born.' I snap back at him and in my pure anger. Chesed laughed and try to find his feet. Before he could stand, I press him down onto the floor with my one size 13 foot, and his erection clearly sticking out of his open fly. I gripped it in my hand leaned forward so he can see my grin as I started squeezing him harder and harder. Chesed later passed out because of the pain I am inflicting, I just kept squeezing harder still till I heard a faint pop sound. That will take care of a man such as this, he will forever now be a eunuch. I just did woman kind a huge service. I quickly turned and rushed to Bell.

'Bell? Bell?' I said in panic.

'Yes,' she said in a faint voice, her breathing of horror still racing. She cover her now naked body with the bed sheets. 'Herne, you- you just saved me. Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' I said cupping her face. She really has amazing skin and then the most silky soft dark brown hair, I have ever encountered. My guards came into her room and I asked them to just drop this sad excuse of a man near the hospital in the street. They immediately did what I asked them.

'You, okay Bell?'

'No, I'm- I'm not. How did he found out where I life?' She asked as she started crying. I pulled a folded clean handkerchief from his pants pocket and dried her tears.

'Shhh… It's all over now. Now go and change so I can take you home.' She nods her head and pulls the bed sheet around herself and went to change in the bathroom. I went down stairs where Bell's father came to. I kept my distance from him. I was rather cold and mean the last time we met.

'What are you doing here?' Her father asked me sitting up on the couch my guards lay him down on.

'Mr Beathy, I came offering my help and not a moment to soon.' He looked at my strangely in the dark of the room. Only light that is coming into the room is from the street light outside. 'Mr Beathy, I also want to offer you my deepest heartfelt apology for my horrid handling and my rude behaviour towards you. Please except my sincere apology.'

'I can forgive you for how you dragged me behind your horse in the snow, but it will take a lot more for me to forgive you for my daughter, that you just snag her away from me.'

'I understand, sir. Maybe with some time.'

'Maybe and then some.' He added as Bell came walking down the stairs towards us. Looked between her father and me.

'Should I leave?' She asked us.

'No honey, I accept Herne's heartfelt apology.' And we shook hands. Got my guards to load Bell's few suit cases and we all head out to our cars.

'Bye, daddy. See you tomorrow at lunch?'

'Of course.'

'Oh, before I forget sir, I'm giving you a open invitation to come and visit us at the castle anytime.'

'Goodness, thank you. I'll take you up on that Herne.' We shook hands again and under his breath he told me, he is keeping an eye on me. We left driving back to the castle. One of my guards is driving Bell's car behind us. Back at the castle. Bellissa settled in completely into a new larger room then her previous one and much closer to my own room. Okay it's more like two doors down from my own. Bell and I turned in for the night. Bell had crying fits most of the night as she keeps rubbing her arms and body.

She already showered seven times to rid herself from that sad excuse of a man. The next morning crept up on us and I feel so exhausted, because I've been up all night with Bell. She finally feel asleep around 6AM in my arms. I just looked at her in my arms and she really is so beautiful. Her shiny dark brown hair, high cheekbones, lovely full lips and her hazel color eyes that can warm my heart in second, then again if I had one it would warm up. I lay her down on her pillow and silently retreat walking back to my own room.

I told one of my guards to tell the kitchen to skip breakfast and rather prepare us lunch around two or three in the afternoon. I finally got into bed and fell asleep instantly, dreaming of beautiful sunsets and the feeling of flying then everything shifts and outright panic grip me, when about five toddlers ran around all looking like Bell. It is strange and not me. So not for me. I jolted awake then fell back asleep, again I was in Bell's old bedroom in her house from earlier and I saw that asshole raping Bell for real and so violently that she was covered in her own blood, laying lifeless on her bed. I stormed him again but this time I completely rip a certain section of his anatomy right off. He won't defile anymore woman ever again. He was laying in agony holding his bleeding crotch.

'You know scum like you Chesed doesn't really deserve to be breathing.'

'Please, No! Don't kill me.'

'No, I won't kill you but what I am going to do though judging by all your blood, is tie you and let you bleed to death instead slowly and painfully.' After that I tied him to the chair in Bell's room with curtain tie backs. Once I was done tying him, up I rushed to Bell, picked her up and wrap her in a bed sheet. She's still faintly breathing. I rushed her to the hospital. Again I jolt awake covered in sweat. Bell's face hovering over me.

'Bell?'

'You were yelling in your sleep, so I came running.'

'Thank you, you must still be tired. Go back to bed.'

'Herne, it's past four in the afternoon.'

'What?' I said shocked.

'Yes, we've been sleeping all day.'

'Or just me or have you got some rest as well?' I asked Bell.

'To be honest, I have been working two to three hours already, and I have thanks to you Herne, slept my regular five hours.' She said sitting down on the edge of my bed. 'Five hours, because I do business and own business around the world, I have to work odd hours to have my hand on everything. Five hours is the only time from 1AM to 6AM I sleep everyday for the past eight and a half years.'

'I see. Tell me something quickly. When last did you have a descent vacation?'

'The last two weeks, oh and thanks for taking my phone away giving me a complete electronic detox.' I gave her a shy smile.

'No, I don't speak of being sick as a holiday, I mean a holiday where you lay on the beach and worked on nothing than your perfect tan.' She thought about this for a while then looked at me again.

'That would be ten years ago.'

'You haven't had a holiday in ten years?'

'You see there just isn't time, I just started my business and being the boss to yourself it the hoarse and meanest boss to work for.'

'Tell me about it. Not all sun shine when running a small part of the big country.'

'Well now that you're awake I can leave you be.'

'Bell, thank you for sitting with me.'

'Anytime. But it is I that should thank you for saving me the way you did last night. I don't know how you got to my place so fast but I am truly grateful for it.' She said looking into my eyes again and then left my room. Before she exit my room completely I spoke quickly. Her gratitude took me completely by surprise.

'You're welcome.' She hastily turn to me nod her then curtsied then left. I got up took a nice shower and then got dressed in pale blue jeans and a tight long sleeve knitted shirt and black slip-ons. I took a short detour stopping by Bell's room on my way to my office. Bell's already working in her room at her desk. I checked in on her before I went to my office, she was so busy she didn't even noticed me standing in the door just looking at her.

Darn it, she really is breath taking beautiful. She's on her phone talking really angrily to someone in Italian. Then her call ended then it was Russian. After that I left to go work on my own things, soon I was so caught up in my work. When the servants announced that dinner is indeed ready I left for a short break. Bell entered the same time I did and we sat down for dinner, and ate in comfortable silence. There where soft classical music, a Beethoven piece playing in the background. Bell looked up at me and looked panicked.

'What?' I asked her, laying my utensils down in my plate.

'I forgot to tell you, I have a masked charity gala I have to attend to, on Saturday evening. I host it once a year.' Oh, this is news.

'What charity?' I asked curiously.

'Feed Africa.'

'You run that event?'

'Yes, I started it six years ago.'

'I have been donating to that cause for the past four years.'

'Are you serious?' She asked stunned.

'Serious as a heart attack, it is usually an anonymous donation but I do give.'

'That is so great of you, thank you so much.'

'You're welcome.'

'See the thing is my plus one cancelled on me this afternoon and I have a seat open if you'd like to join me, we all wear masks and it is white tie so white cloves is a must.'

'I don't know Bellissa, I can't really go out looking the way I do.'

'Please think about it?' she said and sound and look really sad.

'I will think about it. I let you know real soon.'

'Oh, okay.' She said and pushed her half eaten plate away. I so want to make right with her but how, I don't want to go out and embarrass us both in the process. Maybe since it is a masked gala I could try to go out. Let me rather think about it some more. After dinner we both went our ways and we both continued our work. What to do? Do I go or not? Can I risk it at all that is the big question here.

After I finished my work, I went back to my room where I got in a bath for a change and turned on the jet in the bath. I lay back and think about this going to a big known gala or if I really should go. Maybe this will be a test if I go, but it is a really big if. Lay back with my head on the back of the bath closing my eyes a little. When I open my eyes again the bath water was almost cold. I washed and got into my sleepwear. I walked back into my room and the fireplace in my room is lit and it is heating my room nicely, I sat in front of it reading one of my books I am busy reading. Later lay down on the couch. There was a knock on my door and I got up to answer it. It was a servant with a enveloped letter.

I open the letter. It reads:

_Dear King Herne_

_Update on Chesed's condition he underwent surgery and the doctors that is over his case said Chesed can no longer use his certain anatomy and because of the cold they found him in and the extent of his injury, they had no choice but to amputate 'it'. So in a way I have to really thank you, your majesty, you really did safe all woman kind from that, monstrous beast. _

_Now I would completely understand if you don't want to go to the gala with me. I just thought it would be really nice to go together. I didn't mean to push in anyway. Please forgive me if I did._

_Thank you dinner was lovely._

_Have a nice nights rest, your majesty._

_From_

_Bell_

This is unexpected but yet a very nice way of communicating. It's very satisfying to think I did put that, how did Bell put it, monstrous beast out of commission for good. That kind of person, will come after me, knowing since I bust his chops. I will just have to double my guards for me and Bell. The way I see it if he can't find me, he will go after Bell again. Oh, that is a very unnerving thought, thinking of Bell in harms way. Marcus joined me for a night cap.

'You got enough rest, sire?'

'Yes, I have. I want to do something for Bell, but I don't know what.'

'Well there is still things like flowers, chocolate. Wait- wait Luke has mentioned something to me that she has a love of books and romance novels is at the top of her list.'

'Really? That is it then. She also asked me to join her at a charity gala this Saturday.'

'Are you going sire?' He asked me very surprised.

'I don't know, Marcus. That is where I want to ask you advise. I also have to add it is a masked white tie gala.'

'If it was me, sire. I would go with her sire. Mask or no mask sir. The good people need to see how you are, your majesty. A good man to the core.'

'With a ice heart and a monstrous anger issues.'

'That might be the case sire, but only you can change that about yourself if you really want to.' I just nod my head at him as I take in everything he just said to me, and in that very moment I decided to pack these issues on, head on.

'I want to really change Marcus and I need your help. Will you please help me?'

'Of course, sire. We'll start first thing in the morning.'

'Wonderful. Oh, and Marcus.'

'Majesty?'

'Can you get the cleaning ladies to please clean the biggest library from top to bottom, I would like Bell's present to be spotless, when I give it to her on Wednesday evening, next week. I would also like to have a special evening with Bell that evening for just the two of us.'

'Yes, sire. Would that be all, your majesty?' Marcus asked me with a rather large smile on his face as he left my room. I feel rather good and nerves about this drastic decision. I set out to reply with a letter of my own to Bell:

'_Dear Bell_

_Thank you for your lovely letter. I want to also inform you that I have arrange for the two of us a fancy dinner for next week Wednesday. Formal attire a must._

_Don't work to late you need your rest._

_Sincerely_

_Herne.'_

I gave the letter in a sealed envelope to one of my guards outside my room door, to go and hand it to Bell. I read my book for a few more hours, then went to bed. Fell asleep again as normal in my night of filled horrid dreams of bears with evil red eyes and sharp claws shredding me anew from head to toe. Making me toss and turn all night long. Tiny hands on my face, then my shoulders shaking me awake calling me out of my horrid dream. A voice of an angel.

'Herne! Herne! Herne wake up! Please wake up!' The angels voice almost yelled at me. I open my eyes and I looked into a tear stained angelic face. Bell's.

'Bell. Bell what is wrong? Why are you crying?' I asked sat up and cupped her face.

'Oh, Herne!' She cried relieved and threw her arms around my neck and I held her in my arms. Later I pulled her into my lap.

'What is the matter, Bell? Why all these tears?' I asked her playing with her hair.

'You were yelling in soul cutting agony in your sleep and then I couldn't wake you from your nightmare.' She explained, through more new tears running down her cheeks, yet even through her tears she still look so beautiful.

'Shhh… Everything is alright now. Bell please don't cry. Especially not over me, please.'

'Why, would you say that?'

'Because even though I have title of king doesn't make me someone special to cry over, Bell.'

'Why, would you say such a thing about yourself?'

'First of all look at what I am, Bell. I'm a nobody.'

'Stop that!' She snap at me sitting up in front of me on her knees. Her words startled me a bit. 'Herne for four weeks. Okay, three and a half weeks ago when I first met you. You were, arrogant and an ice cold bastard, but I was so wrong, since I came to know the real you and your gentle heart, I learned that you have the capacity of being such a great man. Your passion for your kingdom and it's people. Your love for the things you do, the books you've red the cars you love. This all is a man of a heart of gold not, ice as you might think, Herne.' She spoke all these things and end it all in a rush as I just look wide eyed at her. Then out of nowhere, my body moved out of it's own and kissed Bell. I took her by surprise, but she did not pull away from me at all. I pulled away just looking at her. She stared at me dumbfound.

'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…' I trailed off as she now launched herself at me and kissed me with a little more fire. My hand went to the small of her neck as both her hands cup my face. Later we stopped resting our foreheads against each other, getting our breaths back.

'Herne.'

'Yes.'

'What just happened?' She asked me.

'A boy and a girl making out.'

'No. Why did you kiss me?'

'Well, you where talking and something just urged me forwards and I kissed you.'

'Oh.'

'Why did you kiss me back Bell?'

'Because I wanted to make sure this was real and not just one of my dreams.'

'Dreams?'

'Yes, dreams.' She said sitting down properly and cross legged in front of me. I sat the some way.

'Bell, there was something I wanted to ask you.' I said.

'Yes, I would ride my horse backward.' She said with a mischievous smile on her beautiful face. I laughed at her remark as I picture her really riding her horse backward.

'Oh, what a wonderful sound.' She said closing her eyes as she drink in my laughter. 'Please continue.' She said focusing on me again.

'I want to give you my heartfelt apology for the way I have treated you and your father when you just arrived here. I just want to say I am really truly sorry, Bellissa Rose Beathy.'

'Wow!' She held her heart, while looking at me again.

'Of course I forgive you for everything including my father's pigheadedness sometimes. I know you tried to apologize to the, old man but he can be stubborn sometimes, a flaw we unfortunately share.'

'Thank you for your mercy and kind heart Bell. I really don't deserve you kindness.'

'All forgiven now. Please try and get some sleep.' She said getting up from my bed to leave.

'Bell will you please lay with me till I fall asleep again.'

'Sure.' She said and lay down beside me just looking at me. She took my hand and I close my eyes.

'Night, Bell.'

'Night, Herne.' She kissed the back of my hand as I smiled at her and drift off.

The next morning I got ready for the day and then went down for breakfast. Bell also ate half of her breakfast as she was also busy on her phone, call upon phone call. Never knew a phone can be this busy so early in the morning. She is so smartly dressed, she really looks like a corporate force to be reckoned with. It made me smile, watching her work and talk on other languages is so attractive in a way. I can only speak six, my home language French, English, Dutch, German, Italian and Spanish. She ends her call and rush through the rest of her breakfast.

'How many languages do you speak?' I asked her, very curious.

'Ten almost eleven. I am busy learning Korean.'

'Miss Beathy do you ever sleep?'

'I'll rest when I am one day retired.' She said gulping down her late.

'Oh, there is always that then.'

'Will you excuse me, I need to leave I have a meeting to prepare for.'

'Yes, of course.' I got up with her and walked her to her car opened her door for her just like my father taught me. Gave her a quick kiss on her cheek as she went off with her driver and two of my guards. I send word to her father this morning of my fear for the revenge this, Chesed character might want after what happened yesterday evening and that I have order two of my guards to be his body guards to take extra precaution in case Chesed does. Maurice replied:

'_To: King Herne_

_Thank you for the extra protection. Bell explained to me how you saved her from a almost vicious rape, from this Chesed bastard. I want to thank you. I guess you saving my daughter from a monster, scores big points in my books. I completely 100% forgive you for absolutely everything, king Herne. Sorry, I poked Bell for information on you, your majesty. I googled you after Bell told me and I am so sorry about your father and mother, and what happened to you as person, no 11 year old should have gone through that kind of trauma. Glad you're taking such good care of my precious Bell's._

_I hope to visit soon, this big house is too big for a single old man. I will call first before I do._

_Warm Regards,_

_Maurice Beathy.'_

I'm just glad he'd forgiven me for everything. Feels like a weight has been lifted of my shoulders. Marcus and I worked on my issues. The deeper we dig into the root of my problem the angrier I got. Yes, Marcus used my anger in constructive ways, like one day he told me to go ride my horse till I felt calmer. For the next few days after Bell left for work, and after all my own work was done. We worked on each of my problems separately.

Friday morning at the breakfast table Bell called my attention to her.

'Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you. I was just wondering if you'll be accompany me tomorrow night to the gala?' She ask almost knowing my answer.

'Yes, I'll be your plus one.' I told her and her mouth drops open a little.

'What did you say?' She asked completely taken by surprise by my answer. So I answer her again.

'Yes, Miss beautiful Bell Beathy, I king Herne the fourth Geffory will be accompany you to your charity gala with pleasure.'

'Oh, thank you.' She said and ran to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

'You're welcome. Can I wear my medals?'

'Wear what you like, heck you can pin rainbows and unicorns to your jacket to as long as you're going. I'm over the moon.' She said sitting down in my lap. Her words made me laugh and held her to me a little, inhaling her lavender scented hair. She look over at the grandfather clock against the wall.

'Shoot, I'm late.' She said then wanted to kiss my cheek but I turned my head slightly and kissed her full on her soft lips. We pulled away as we smiled at each other. She got off my lap and I walked her to her waiting car. Before she got in she turned to me: 'I might be late tonight, we need to get the hall ready for tomorrow night.'

'Okay, but please no later than ten.' I said looking away from her as a revenging Chesed, crept into my mind. She looked at me.

'Okay, Herne what is it?' I closed her open car door and took her hand, we walked a distance to be a little more private.

'I'm afraid Chesed will be seeking revenge on me for what I did to him and might come after the only thing in my whole life that I cherish the most.'

'And what is that?'

'It's not a what Bell, it's a who.'

'Who?' She asked really wanting to know. Squeezing my hand a little.

'You, Bell.'

'Oh, my. Really?'

'Yes.'

'Don't worry for now. He is recovering a massive amputation.'

'But, I have to Bell. I promised your father.'

'Oh, Herne. The man and king of so many wonderful qualities it is so hard to keep up.' She said and I pulled her in for a hug, then helped her into her waiting car and then drove off. I ordered that my white tie attire be cleaned and pressed for tomorrow night. As Juliana my head house keeper to go find Bell the best looking dress for a white tie gala. As for Marcus and me we worked extra hard today to get to my mental childhood scare my physical scared left on me.

I cried, I can't remember when last I cried like this ever. The more I cried the better I started to feel. Who knew crying can make you feel better. Afterward I washed my face and got to the rest of my work. At dinner time I asked that the kitchen to keep a plate for Bell aside. She might be really hungry when she gets back. Nine- thirty she walked into the family room where I flicked mindlessly through the junk on night time TV.

'Good evening, Herne.' She said and lay down in my lap.

'Good evening, Bell. How was your day?' I placed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

'To darn long. The hall is perfect and we only need to do little things tomorrow just before the gala, then were good to go.'

'Good, I'm glad. I have a surprise for you.' I said and she sat up looking at me smiling.

'What is it?' She asked burning with curiosity.

'It's up in your room, you want to see it?'

'Yes, please.' We head up to her room and spread out on her bed is the dress I got her.

'Oh, Herne it's gorgeous. I love the golden color and the tiny sparkling crystal beads.'

'Go try it on.'

'Okay.' She said then head for the charging screen in her room and change. It's a full on ball gown, I got her matching shoes and jewellery to go with her dress as well. She walks out from behind the screen and I gasp as she took my breath away for real.

'What? Do I look hideous in it?' She asked looking this way and that, down at herself.

'No, not at all. You are beyond stunning Bell. Look in the mirror.' I motion to the large full length mirror on the wall. She gasps no as well, when she saw herself in her dress.

'Does it fit okay?' I asked her walking closer to her.

'It fits perfectly, thank you. I was so busy I completely forgot to get myself a dress.'

'You're welcome. Come I have more.' I hand her a shoe box and a large velvet jewellery box. She first open the shoe box .

'My correct shoe size to. They are great. Thank you so much. Thank you for everything…' Her words trail off when she open the large jewellery box.

'Herne, these are stunning, but it's to much.'

'Please I really want to give them to you. Diamonds need to be warren and not to sit in a box to be stared at.' I said and took the necklace from the box and drape it around her neck and fasten it for her. Now she looks even more beautiful. She turned to me after studying herself in the mirror. She step closer towards me, wrap her arms around my waist and look up into my eyes.

'Thank you everything is so perfect. Like you.'

'Well I'm not sure I'm perfect, but I know you are Bell.' She lay her head on my chest as I fold my arms around her, we just stood like this for I don't know how long.

'Are you hungry?' I finally asked her after a while.

'I am famished.'

'Come, Change so I can take you to eat something.'

'Okay.' She said heading back to her changing screen. Once again she wore her work clothes as we head for the kitchen. Bell heated her food and I had some orea cookies and a glass of milk. She ate as we both talked about our day and recent week that has passed. I told her what Marcus and I have been up to and she's glad I'm facing my own issues the way I do. After we both went to bed. Tonight was my turn to comfort and hold Bell as she had really bad dreams of what I can make out, what she said in her sleep was her terrifying Chesed encounter. She woke and I wrap my arms around her and we both fell back asleep like this.

The next morning early Bell was up already by the time I woke at 7AM. She was talking animatedly to someone in Japanese. She look so beyond angry. I wonder what's happened, I sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretched out then lay back watching her. The longer she talks to this person the angrier she seems to become. I never saw her this spitting mad before. I thought my anger was bad, yet she doesn't even come half way to my anger issues. She finally hung up with a very short snapped: 'Sionara'.

'What's happened?' I asked her. She just screw her eyes shut and held up one finger for me to give her a minute. She grip the end of the her desk and it looks like she's counting. When she finally opens her eyes again she was her calm composed self again. How does she do that?

'Sorry, I'm so freaking mad right now.'

'What's going in?' I asked sitting up on the bed.

'Someone broke into my Japan office and stole a boat load of newly installed electronic equipment. It looks that I would have to fly out there this coming week.'

'Oh, when?' Feeling my hope drop into my shoes.

'It will only be from Thursday onward. I can't make it any earlier. I have a bunch of meetings I can't reschedule.'

'I see.'

'Please don't look so worried. I haven't forgotten about Wednesday fancy dinner. Maybe if you like, you can fly out there with me.'

'You'd do that for me?'

'Of course, besides I think you'll love Japan a lot.'

'I would love to go with you. Thank you for the amazing opportunity.'

'It's my pleasure.' After our travel plans subsided, I head over to my room to get ready for the day. I shaven and got dressed. Bell and I ate breakfast and we head over to the hall. With my hoodie jacket on, the hood covering most of my face, we got to work. It's so nice to dab a little on everything. By three- thirty we head back to the castle to get ready. I blow dry my hair dry so to hide my scares. I asked for my limo, I hardly use to be pulled out of the it's place of hiding. I was now completely dressed to the 'T' after my shower. I walked out of my room and head down to Bell's room. I knocked and she step out. Again her beauty almost knocked me to my knees.

'You look beyond breath taking Bell.'

'Thank you, you look very dashing yourself your Excellency.'

'Thank you. Do you have a jacket or something against the freezing cold?'

'Yes, I do.' She showed me a matching body jacket and long elbow length white gloves.

'Good. Shall we?'

'Please.' I held my arm for her and she eagerly took it and we head out to our waiting limo. She hand me my mask, so I can wear it later. My nerves is getting the better of me, and I tense up somewhat.

'Relax. You'll be more then fine.'

'You're right. I've never down something this bold before.'

'Please, promise me you'll relax and enjoy yourself tonight a bit. I think if your people start seeing you more up and about they will get to know you and don't have to Google you to find out that, Lille actually is it's own little kingdom.'

'Yes, you have a fair point there.' I let out a large breath and let myself relax. We arrived at the hall and a very long red carpet had been rolled out in front of us, a ton of media already here for the rest of the rich and famous to arrive. I decided not to put my mask on yet so I just followed Bell around as she keep me close to her side, my guards close behind us. She answered their question upon question. Then the one I knew they would ask her. Oh, boy. Here we go.

'Miss Beathy, who is your escort for the evening one reporter asked her and suddenly all the reporters in the vicinity pointing their cameras at me.

'King Herne the fourth of Lille.' She said sounding so proud at that announcement. The whole group of reporters gasped at this announcement. Great they'll be screaming and running for the hills now. Then I was stunned speechless as they all bowed to me in unison.

'King Herne that was attacked by a bear as a child?' One tall male reporter asked me.

'Yes, sir that is indeed me.' I replied and was surprised by their reaction.

'Wonderful to see you out and about your majesty. Great to see the kind face that has ran this small part of the country so wonderfully since the late king's passing last year. May his soul rest in peace.'

'Wonderful to see you all here as well.' I said and we finally moved on up the stairs to the hall. Okay that was unexpected.

'See I told you, you're people adore you.' Bell whispered in my ear and I smiled warmly at her as we head up the stairs to inside. I looked back to the reporters and they were all now on their phones as the news start to buzz. We head in and we head for our table. Placing our things on our chairs. Maurice will be seated next to me. Will be really nice to see him again. The small talk started early in the evening. I was completely astonished how many recognize me and didn't found me revolting at all. Bell kept close to me all night. The gala started and everyone sat down at their assigned table. The master of ceremonies open the gala and called Bell to the Stage, with the spot light on her in that gorgeous dress.

"_A warm welcome to, his majesty, king Herne, wonderful friends and esteemed guests._

_Welcome to 'Feed Africa' annual charity gala. It is so wonderful to see you all here tonight. All funds raised here tonight will go straight to help feed the hungry people of Africa with no middle man involved. Since I started this charity event six years ago, it has been a marvelous journey. We have been in the Congo, Malawi, Rwanda, Kenya, DRC and Zimbabwe. We working very close with volunteer stations and soup kitchen's in each of these countries._

_We have ensure that there have been many wonderful items for you to bet on and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for participating in our gala evening. Please relax and enjoy a wonderful evening with all of us in 'Feed Africa' charity committee._

_Thank you and enjoy your evening."_

She said keeping it short and sweet and to the point. A guard of mine helped her down the stage stairs as the people applaud her speech. I stood when she reached our table again. She glance at me and smiled as I pulled her chair out for her and then back in.

'Thank you.' She said smiling at me then took my hand in her's and doesn't let go. So I didn't let go of her's either. Looked over to Maurice and he looked between Bell and me and just smiled at me and I returned his smile. The MC started the evening activities. The auctions started of fabulous paintings, sculptures and tapestries. All gone for rather astounding prices. An hour later our first course of four started to arrive at our table and it was a lovely delicious creamy shrimp.

Each course is better then the last. Our company at our table was delightful. Maurice, engaged us all in his wonderful cheery conversation and we all laughed at the stories he told us. Maurice is truly a wonderful man the things he tried in his life, the places he have been he's adventures really is remarkable. At the end of the evening, Bell raised € 9, 754,000-00 for 'Feed Africa'. I made my donation towards her organization rounding the numbers to a whipping € 10,000,000-00.

'Thank you for your generous donation tonight, your majesty.' Bell said and kissed my cheek and lay her head on my shoulder as she took my hand again, we drove back in the limo.

'You're welcome, Bell.' I said pulling her closer to me, kissing her hair.

'You cold?' I asked feeling her cold hand through her long gloves.

'Yes, a little.' I shrugged out of my jacket and lay it around her shoulders.

'Thanks. So tell me, you majesty did you enjoy yourself tonight?'

'Yes very. Your father is a very interesting man.'

'Yes he is, very unique in his ways.'

'That he is.' I said and before I knew it Bell was asleep. It is after all two in the morning. We arrived back at the castle. I just couldn't get it over my heart to wake her so I carried her to her room. Got some of my hand maidens to help get Bell out of her dress and into her sleep wear I lay out for them they even removed her make-up. Once they started getting busy with Bell I got back to my own room. I got out of my suit, and into my own sleepwear. Wrapping my robe around myself and stepping into my slippers to go check in on Bell. My maidens just cover her with her blankets. They curtsied to me.

'Thank you ladies.' They looked at each other then back to me.

'Your most welcome, majesty.' They curtsied again then left the room quickly. I bend down and kissed her cheek, when she talked in her sleep. It startled me what I heard, thought I haven't heard her correctly and then again she said it a little louder.

'I love you, Herne.' She said in her sleep. My heart swelled to almost twice it's size in that moment. I sat on the edge of her bed smoothing her hair from her lovely face.

'I love you to, Bell.' I whispered as I kiss her feather light on her soft lips then left her to sleep and head for my own room. Where I got into bed, beyond exhausted. This day was amazing, bold and very- very long. I lay my head down on my fluffy pillow and fell asleep flying high above the clouds.

**~~~~~~~~~~***ICE_KING***~~~~~~~~~~**

We slept late the next morning to recover from our late night. Bell wondered around and found me in the den reading a book I haven't read in a while.

'Afternoon, Herne.'

'Bell, you rest well?'

'Yes, thank you. You?'

'Yes, I have, thank you.' I said with a faint smile at the memory of her words of early this morning, in her sleep. She came and sat next to me and asked me what I am reading. I told her it is about a man that goes by the name of the beast of the Scottish plains. An shunned chief-tan's son that battles his way back to what was rightfully his- his father just gave away. Then he over run with his brutal army one fortress and finally took the lord's daughter as his bride and they both stubborn and in the end fell in love anyway.

'That sounds like a great story.'

'It is. Would you like to borrow it once I'm done with it.'

'Thank you that will be great.' She said and switched on the TV on and turned the volume to almost mute so not to disturbed me while I'm reading. I returned to my book and then took the throw from the back of the couch and draped it around Bell later and returned to me reading. Later Bell crawled in under my one arm and I held her to me. Marcus walked in and told us lunch is ready.

'Marcus please replace Bell's seating at the table closer to mine.'

'Right away, sire.' Marcus bowed and exit with a rather large smile on his face.

'Herne, you really didn't need to do that.' Bell said as we got up from the couch.

'No, I would like you closer to me, Bell.'

'As you wish, majesty.'

'Please Bell, you don't have to call me majesty anymore. I'm Herne, please.' She nod her head at me, as she smiled shyly at me. We sat down and Bell table setting was placed on my right hand. This is Marcus doing surely. It made me smile inwardly. We ate and it was nice. After lunch was over I returned to the den and Bell head for her room to work for a few hours. I read some more of my book and then later decided to take my horse for a ride a little and went to go fetch Bell. She was just too busy with work sorting out this horrible break in she has to handle.

So I left her be and got settled into my room for the rest of the afternoon, instead. Not really have the desire to go ride my horse anymore. I turned on my TV in my room and lay down on my nice soft couch in my room and four of the ten channels I flicked through had Bell and me on it at last night's gala. The reporter got my attention as she spoke and say that it is really nice to finally see me getting involved and to them it looks like Bell and I happens to be a couple. I wonder what Bell makes of this news? I wanted to jog to her room when I turned around and saw her wide eyed staring at me then the TV with the reporter that is still speaking.

'Are you okay?' She asked me walking towards me.

'Yes, I am. What do you think of this news?'

'It is just the media they would do anything to get a juice celeb story. I can get my legal team on this if you'd like.'

'Bell, wait. Come sit here with me, we need to talk.'

'Oh, okay.' We both sat on the couch I just lay on. We face each other and then stared at each other.

'Bell, think about what she just said. Could that be possible that they are right?' She looked at me and think it over, what I just said. After five minutes she looked up, at me and looked quite certain in what she was about to say.

'Yes, I think it could. Don't you.'

'Yes.' I said without even thinking about it twice.

'You're that certain about it then, you haven't even given it a second thought.'

'Yes Bell I am that certain.'

'What now?' Bell asked as her face lit up in a blinding smile.

'This is all new to me to Bell. I am sure you have much more experience in this uncharted territory then I have Bell.'

'No not really.' She said looking guilty.

'What?'

'I have always avoided dating throughout my life most of them were men like Chesed so I vowed to myself I would not date till I found my right soul mate. And I really do think I finally have him now.' She said looking very shyly up at me as her cheeks got such a lovely pink color of she blushed.

'I think so as well, Bell.'

'Really?' Her eyes brighten.

'Yes, I do.'

'Oh, Herne.' She said and we moved me towards each other and hugged each other and I pulled her onto my lap.

'Oh, Bell these last couple of weeks has been such a wonderful journey. I have to confess I have wish for a change in my live before you stumbled into my life and turned my whole world around.'

'And you have mine, my dear sweet Herny.'

'Really I have?'

'Oh, yes you have indeed.' She said cupping my cheek in her tiny hands.

'There's only one thing left to say then, Bell. I have fallen in love with you Bellissa Rose Beathy head over heels.'

'I have also fallen in love with you, Herne Solomon Geffory.' She said and gave me a proper kiss and I returned her kiss. After we pulled apart for air we just sat in each others arms. We were fetched for dinner as we just kept on talking and holding hands. At dinner Bell sat next to me again and we talked about our expectations and what our relationship would mean to the kingdom.

'Well Bell I don't really care what the kingdom say. I care for you and you alone, yes it is my job to run this part of France and I really do care deeply for my people, but you came first now for me.'

'I feel the same way.' She said then look sadly away from me.

'What is it my love?' I took her hand.

'It is just this break in and then my company, I would eventually have to give up my company, if we are going to get serious.'

'Why?'

'So I can stand with you.'

'Think quickly, do seriously want to give up your company just like that you worked so hard to build?'

'No.'

'Then don't, if this is what makes you happy then keep on doing it. The country matter are much and I have done it on my own for a little over a year now and I can just keep on doing what I have been doing.'

'If you feel you can handle it?'

'Of course. Now where is that breath taking smile you have.' I said and she smiled at me as they lay our desert in front of us. We were still eating out desert when Marcus came into the dining room.

'Marcus, come sit with us. We have some news to tell you.' I called him closer and pulled out a chair.

'Are you sure you want this out there?' Bell whispered in my ear.

'Bell if you don't feel comfortable with this then just let me know, please.'

'I'm sorry I feel comfortable, I guess I'm just nerves. Sorry.'

'It's okay. I understand, I am scared out of my shocks to.' I told her as I rub her cheek with my thumb.

'Marcus, Bell and I are going to date for a while and see how, things goes.'

'Really? The two of you have had the whole castle in a frequent buzz with the almost romance and now finally.'

'The whole castle?' Bell asked sitting up and took my one in both her tiny hands.

'Yes, madam. All the staff has been talking how great it is to see his majesty so in love with you Miss Beathy. He has changed so much since you have arrived.'

'And then some.' Bell said looking at me and smiled at me. Our servants took our plates and brought out the coffee. The three of us talked about this and that, and how last, night's charity gala went. Marcus was just so happy that the people accepted me. Then when our conversation died down we head to our rooms. I walked Bell to her room, bid her goodnight then went to my room. I took a shower and got dressed in my midnight blue silk pajamas. I got into bed and think about all the wonderful things that happened today. Will we grow old together? What, will happen next?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Bellissa Rose Beathy**

I lay in my bed thinking about this wonderful past Sunday afternoon with Herne and how we've been talking about and confessing to each other. I never in my wildest childhood dreams thought I would be dating a king one day. The thought is both thrilling and nerve racking at the same time, what is a girl to do, when a wonderful man with a heart of pure gold tells you that he loves you and you him. I have never in my life felt like this before. I feel like a teenager again. I finally close my eyes turned on my sleeping side and drift off into a dream of happiness and laughter.

The next morning at six- thirty I was up getting ready for work. We have large checks to write out to the different volunteer centers in Africa with the generous amounts everyone spend Saturday night, we can feed a lot of people in Africa. I just finished with my make-up and is about to zip my high heel boots up when there was a knock at my door.

'Come in.' I said as I put my ear rings in my ears, my medium size hoops. I looked back at the door and it was Herne.

'Good morning, beautiful.'

'Good morning, handsome.' I said smiling up at him folding my arms around his neck. 'You sleep well?'

'Not a wink.'

'Why? What's wrong?' I asked feeling really concerned.

'I was thinking about us all night.'

'Really? What about?' I asked very curious, as I smiled at him.

'How lucky I am to have you in my life and if this goes the way we both hoped how wonderful our future looks together.'

'Yeah, it does look pretty great for now, doesn't it?'

'Yes it does.' He said and gave me a knee numbing smile. 'Are you ready for breakfast?'

'Yes in a minute. I just need to pack my laptop and get my jacket then we can go.'

'Okay.' He said and sat on my bed looking at me go about my business. Once I was ready he carried my laptop bag and jacket for me to the dining room where we had breakfast. The kitchen staff must have heard from Marcus about us because both Herne and I received heart shaped eggs and toast with little hearts on them. We both laughed at this but breakfast couldn't get any better. After breakfast Herne walked me to my waiting car when a very heavy snow storm set in.

'I don't want you to go out there on the roads when the weather is like this.' He said as we are about to step outside.

'I can reschedule my meetings for tomorrow. I only have a few for today.'

'Are they important?'

'Yes, a bit it involves the big break in- in Japan.'

'Can you rather use the conference call I have in my office to still have your meetings from here.'

'May I, that would make things so much easier.'

'Of course you may, love. Stay here I let the driver know your guys aren't going anywhere.' He said and head out into the heavy snow and told the driver the weather is too bad and that we will rather stay here today. I waited for him to return and ten minutes later Herne is back at my side. He led me to his office and I settled at an extra desk they carried in for me into his office it's a temporary one yet we both worked side by side.

My phone started to ring off the hook and I was so busy in a minute's there was a side room to his office and I would walk in there when Herne was busy with his own stuff on his phone. When I had my conference calls Herne left me to my calls and he went elsewhere, leaving me to work. I establish that I will be flying out to Japan mid Thursday afternoon. In-grad said she will call Theo my pilot to make the necessary arrangements for our flight. My last conference call ended after two in the afternoon and I feel exhausted already.

I called my Japan office and told them that I will be arriving on Saturday morning early. They sound nervous and relieved at the sometime. My forensic team is already out there investigating how the thief's could have broken into the building with so much security. I wonder what the forensic team report will say. I decided to call my head forensic woman, Genevieve.

Herne walked in again to his office and I was now on the line with Genevieve. According to her finds so far; they got in through the security ventilation shaft that lead into the server room. I have personally seen that very ventilation shaft security beams at work. Yes, okay I like to be hands on some times. Then they actually broken open the server room door and gotten away with four server boxes of about € 5,000,000-00 each or $ 7,000,000-00 each.

So you can see why I have been so really angry lately. I don't have €20,000,000-00 that just lay around doing nothing. Luckily I have ensured that I took out insurance on all my business properties server rooms for cases just like this one. I end the call with Genevieve. Herne step closer to me and lifted my chin to look into his eyes.

'What's going on?'

'We just found out what some of my damaged is costing me of this damn break in.'

'And?'

'How does twenty million euro's sound.'

'Twenty million euro's, surely it can't be that much.'

'This is just to my server room not even the building damages had been included yet.'

'Do you have insurance on everything?'

'Yes.'

'Then what's the problem here love?'

'If my forensic team finds out even the slightest hint of an inside job, my insurance payout is cut in half. Herne, this breaking could be the death of me.'

'Hey! Don't you ever say that again.' He said and almost looked mad at me.

'Sorry, I'm just so tired of killing all sorts of fires.'

'I completely understand. Come take a little break.' Herne said dragging me behind him to outside where our already saddled up horses waited for us. We mount and rode for a while, some of the clouds have pulled away so the sun can shine and the sun shone on the snow almost blinding you in it's pure white powder. We rode to the gate papa and I came in through to this huge property.

'What are we doing here? If the gate is open the pack of wolfs that bit your father might get in and they really are vicious.'

'You should see papa's arms.'

'That is why we are here to make sure it's close and I am now going to lock it so these monstrous dogs can't get in.' Herne said dismounting his horse. The gate was slightly open. I'm sure I pushed it shut when came in through there last. He pushed it shut and locked it making sure it is locked properly. He smiled up at me just before remount his horse again, when out of the corner of my eye something light gray moved. I looked from Herne to my right quickly, it's three huge wolfs circling us. They growl at us as they keep circling around us.

Herne's eyes widen as he mount his horse in a hast and we rode like the wind beside my horse and Herne's the wolfs kept up with our horses. My horse was blocked by two of the wolfs and she skid to a quick halt, launching me through the air and right into the snow, hitting my head on something sharp. I looked up and Herne smack his horse on his ramp and his horse took off. Herne stood protectively over me keeping the wolfs at bay.

The wolfs kept pacing around us, still growling. My vision started to blur. Herne just kept standing protectively over me keeping the wild vicious wolfs at bay then he hit my horse on her ramp and she took off, kicking one of the wolfs in the head. The wolf must be dead because he lay to still. Now only two wolfs left. One launched himself at Herne but he blocked and punched the wolf really hard, the wolf cried as he was dazed completely.

Yelling men in a distance came towards us. My visions blurred some more. The remaining wolf snarled at us. I sat up then got to my knees as I wanted to get up. Herne concentrated to hard on the wolfs to notice me. The wolf Herne punched is back on his feet again and as they started to launch themselves at us, our help arrived with drawn weapons.

They shot first the one then the other. Then they walked over to the third still laying very still and shot him just to make sure he is dead. My vision blurred more Herne turned to me, just as I fell back down to the snow covered ground. Our help caught my head just in time and then I was out. Woke up and my whole body aches but worst still is my head. Herne sat next to my bed holding my hand in both of his.

'Oh, Bell. Thank heavens.' He said relieved. I felt my head and it was bandaged up.

'Dr Nelson was here to look at you earlier, you have four stitches. You fell pretty hard and your head took quite a beating.'

'How long have I been out?'

'Five hours.' He said kissing my hand.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I am Bell. Rest now.' And so I took my love and my king's advice and went back to sleep. When I woke again the first bird song of the day started. Looked around my low lit room. Herne held my hand while he slept in very uncomfortable looking chair. I slowly pulled my hand from his and final I had it freed. I got up and slowly got up took a spare blanket and softly draped it over him so not to wake him.

I took a pain killer for my badly aching head, then lay back down. Watching Herne sleep, he is so perfect in his own unique way. I really- really love him. The more we spend time together the more I truly love this marvelous man. My headache subsided a little and I fell asleep again.

Feather light kisses woke me as they trail from my forehead, to my cheek, then to the corner of my mouth and then my lips.

'You really know how to wake a girl just perfectly.' I said then turn around to look at Herne, but when I opened my eyes it was not at all Herne it was… It's- it's him, Chesed. I yelled my lungs off and then I woke for real when Herne and two of his guards stormed into my room.

'Bell!' Herne ran to me. I rolled myself into a ball, resting my head on my knees, crying then try to get my racing heart under control. 'Bell!' Herne said panicked on his voice and took me in his arms and sat me on his lap.

'Oh, Herne it was so awful.' I cried holding him around his waist as he held me.

'It's okay love. I'm here, I'll keep the bad dreams and people away.' The guards relaxed and head out to the hall again closing my room door behind them.

'I thought I woke so wonderfully then when I open my eyes I thought I would see you but… - It was Chesed instead of you, Herne.'

'Shhh… the bad dream is over now, my precious.' Herne said holding me a bit closer to him. He kissed the top of my head, forehead while rubbing my back. I whipped my tears away with the back of my hand. Oh, this man, my new mysterious man and boyfriend. He had so many sides, but I can't for some reason shake my bad dream of Chesed. New gripping fear is chocking me as new tears stream down my face. What if Chesed harm or worse kill Herne because of me, oh man that is a very sobering yet very alarming thought. I can't afford to lose Herne or papa. It will just break me completely.

'Come now, precious please stop crying now.' Herne spoke again after a long time of silence.

'I'm really trying, but the thought of you being harmed Herne in anyway because of me…' I trailed off buried my face in his chest inhaling his amazing scent.

'Bell, calm down love please. Nothing will happen to either of us.'

'How do you know? Really know?' I asked looking up into his fabulous blue eyes that is filled with love, gentleness and is that a hint of fear I sense in them. Is it over me? Is it about my safety? If it is, I completely feel the same way about him.

'I know because, I know our love is still young, but I also know our love is strong. Can't you feel it, Bell?' He spoke the words and yes as clear as day, I do feel it. I felt the love between us crackle with an electricity pulling us together.

'Yes- yes, I really do.'

'Don't you think if our love for each other is this strong that we can face anything anyone throw at us?' He spoke brushing my hair back and out of my face.

'Yes, I do.' I said without thinking twice about, then again if any harm do come to this wonderful man now, it will surely be the death of me. Herne dried my tears and I lay against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. It calmed me down completely.

'There we go, much better. How is your head feeling, Bell?' He asked cupping my one cheek.

'Now that my heart has calmed down better, thank you.' I looked from his face to his arms around me and saw one was bandaged up.

'What happened?' I asked worried.

'The one wolf that attacked me scratched me good across my forearm. It's really nothing; Dr Nelson took care of it. Please stop worrying now and please try and go back to sleep, Bell.'

'Okay, only if you hold me, please. I really feel much safer in your arms.' I said with a yawn and then another one.

'Very well.' Herne got in under the covers with me and we fell asleep.

For the next two days I worked my behind off, to get everything ready for our trip. The insurance paid out rather quickly when Genevieve found out that not one of the staff at the company were involved in the break in so I ordered four new server boxes to be build and must be ready when we fly out to Japan on Thursday afternoon. Sitting in my office wondering what I'll be wearing tonight to Herne's and my first official date.

In-grid, called my favorite spa and they made an special exception just for me, to come message, facial and wax me in my office. This woman, Daniella has such wonderful hands, as her hand work out the knots from my back. I fell asleep. She woke me later to turn over so she can do my facial and then wax my legs, bikini area and under arms. Two hours later and I feel brand new. After Daniella left, I got back to work a little. At five-thirty we left driving back to the castle, but at my company front door, the press cornered me asking me questions about if, 'king Herne and I really are involved in a relationship'.

Yes, we are and I don't want the whole world to know that yet. It's none of their business. So with the help of the guards Herne entrusted with my safety we said nothing to the media and just pressed through them and got in our car and drove away fast. The press followed us, so we had to took a detour back to the castle. The castle gates slam shut the moment we we're inside the ground. Locking out the still following media.

I sigh with relieve. We got out of the still standing car at the back door of the castle. I got out and carried my bags to my room and I took a very welcoming shower. It was so nice, I washed my hair then got out, dried off set to dry my hair. After I've done my hair and make-up I stood in front of my closet trying to decide which fancy dress to wear.

I picked a strapless pale blue dress with lots of tulle. Yes, this is perfect. I fasten the silver belt around my middle. Then slip on my silver shoes. Got my jewellery out Herne gave me last weekend and I'm all set to go meet my man. As on time, there was a knock at my door. I open it and in front of me is a stunning man in a tuxedo. Man does he know how to fill a suit.

'Good evening, Miss Beathy.'

'Good evening, your majesty.' I said and curtsied. Herne's smiled warmly and his eyes sparkle with wonder.

'You, have caused me to be speechless, Miss Beathy. You are looking truly stunning in this dress.' He said took both my hands and stepped a step back to look me over better.

'Thank you so much, but you look very dashingly handsome yourself, sire.' He kissed the back of my one hand and we head down for our dinner. We arrived at the dinning room and boy was everything so beautifully set for two. A candle light dinner for two where set Herne always sat. He pulled my chair out for me and I sat down.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Some people played a violin, cello and flute softly in one corner of the dining room. 'Do you like the music?' He asked me taking my hand.

'I love the music. This whole evening has been so perfect already.'

'Good, I'm glad you like it.' Herne spoke giving me a swift kiss, as our first course arrived. 'Yet there's still more to come.' He said and his face lit up. I really love seeing him in such high spirits, then today's media run in came to mind and I focus on my food on my plate instead. Silence grew between us.

'Bell do you have something on your mind, love?'

'We had a run in with the press when we left my office this afternoon. We had to take a detour to get home because they started following us.'

'I can saw the panic on your face love. Are you alright now?'

'I'm fine. I didn't spoke to them, but they kept asking me about if we really are involved?'

'Why didn't you spoke to them?'

'Because if we are and we are clearly dating, I don't want them to know it and secondly I need to talk to you about it first and if you stay it's okay then and only then am I willing to go public with the announcement.'

'Smart and stunningly beautiful.' He smiling at me and took my hand again. 'You did the right thing, precious. We can announce our relationship more publicly once we're back from Japan if you like.'

'That is fine by me.' I said smiling at him. Our main course arrived and it was the finest roast beef I ever had, it really melted away in your mouth. After desert, we danced to a couple of lovely songs. We were still in the middle of a dance when Herne spoke to me again; 'Bell you ready for your surprise yet?' I looked up into his soft sparkling eyes.

'Yes, I am.' I smiling up at him. He bend down and kissed me. We danced for a while longer and I rested my head on his chest. This is all so nice, I don't want it to ever end. The song ended and Herne led me out of the dining room and towards the south forbidding wing of the castle. We walked down a long hall and up two flights of stairs, we turned a corner and he pulled a silk scarf from his jacket pocket and blind folded me.

He then led me a couple of paces more then he let me stood still waiting for him. The sound of keys in a lock and then I heard a switched being turned on. I patiently waited for Herne to return. Five minutes later Herne was back and he pulled me forwards through the door he just unlocked. We stop again and he removed my blind fold. I open my eyes and gasped at the amazing sight around me. The room is the size of a long ball room but only three stories high and every space you look at is filled with mountains of books.

'Do you like it Bell?'

'I never saw so many books in all my life. Yes I love it very much.'

'I wanted to do something special for you Bell and this is the only way I know how. I'm giving you this whole library.' My head snap back up at him.

'What did you say?'

'I'm giving you this whole library Bell. Because flowers die and chocolates get's eaten. This whole library is filled with only romance novels.'

'Oh, Herne thank you. Thank you so very much.'

'You're welcome.' He said as I walked into his open arms. I looked up into his stunning blue eyes.

'Really, thank you.'

'It is my pleasure, love.' I reached up and we kissed we just stood there in the middle of the library making out, nothing more. I can't believe what I have been missing out on all these years, our tongues doing their own waltz. After a while we pulled away a little. I lay my head on his chest again and Herne lay his cheek on top of my head. Later we went back to the dining room and danced some more.

'Herne.'

'Yes.'

'Are you still flying out with me to Tokyo tomorrow?'

'Of course. Why do you ask?'

'I just want to make sure, because it wouldn't be the same without you and I would miss you way too much, if you did decided to stay.'

'Do you have any idea when we to return?'

'No. Maybe in a week or two at most.'

'Will it be okay if I bring four of my guards along?'

'Of course it's okay. The penthouse has five bedrooms and four bathrooms.'

'What? You own property in Japan?'

'Yes and in Russia, Germany, Italy and Greece.'

'Let me guess all penthouses.'

'Not in Italy and Greece though, I own a vineyard in Italy and it's conveniently located near the city center. In Greece I own a large villa. It is much cheaper to own property then keep staying in very expensive hotels.'

'Yes, I guess it is true.'

'I'll like to show them all to you. They are not all castle rated living arrangements but they are liveable.' He smile at me.

'I'll really like to see them all.' He said pulling me closer towards him and gave me another kiss. Our kissing was getting very heavy and it was Herne that pulled away first.

'So, Miss Beathy, how late is our flight leaving tomorrow?' He asked me while we still slightly danced about the room.

'Our flight leaves tomorrow at three- fifteen in the afternoon.'

'I'll be ready and waiting for you, Miss beautiful Beathy.'

'You are going to love it, I just know it.' We stopped dancing, thanked out band for the evening then head back to our rooms. At my room, Herne bid me a due for the evening, then head to his own room down the end of hall. Stepping out of my shoes thinking about a how wonderful it is to have my very own library. The whole library is quite a slanderous sight. I washed my make-up off from my face then got in my night gown. I started packing and was done in no time. This has been such a long day, but tonight was the best. The best first date I could have ever dreamt off.

I guess this is really happening, I'm officially going out with the man of my dreams. I thought about it as I lay on my back staring at the ceiling thinking about everything. I couldn't fall asleep so I got up and turned on my laptop and saw it was three- thirty in the morning already. I got to work. I was on my phone calling and sorting out smaller issues. I was still working on my laptop when the alarm on my phone went off at six-thirty AM.

I turned my laptop off and placed it in my laptop bag. I got in a shower and washed my hair again. I blow dry it quickly then got my hot rollers in my hair as I found a long sleeve dress of red and black. I got my black stockings on and clip them onto my garter belt. Zipped my black knee high boots up.

I checked my make-up quickly , before I pulled the hot rollers from my hair I glance at the clock next to my bed, 7:10AM. Shoot I'm going to be late. I pulled the rollers from my hair and just parted my long brown hair at the side then comb my fingers through my hair. There, perfect! I grabbed my coat and my work things and head out to the door then walked down for breakfast. I arrived and Herne smile grew when he saw me then it fell. What?

'What's wrong?'

'You have dark circles under your eyes, Bell. Are you feeling okay? Have you slept at all?'

'I just couldn't fall asleep once I got back to my room so I-' I was cut off by him as his anger and his caring concern was very clear on his face as he clench his jaw and then in his eyes pure concern for me and my well being.

'So you went to work. Damn it, Bell!' He yelled and made me jump in my seat.

'I'm sorry.' I said feeling like I am getting yelled at in the principals office and I have thee highest order of a principal in front of me. Today he got up from his seat and walked the half a step to me then kneel-ed next to me. I tried very hard to avoid eye contact with him.

'Bell, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I just want you to please look after yourself, you are all I have that I hold dear to me.'

'I'm sorry.' I said again. 'There were still so much to do before we fly out this afternoon, and I completely lost track of time.'

'It's okay.' He said and bend down and kissed me. 'Now I just wanted to make sure that our flight is three-fifteen PM right?'

'Yes, I'll try my best to be back here at one PM, one- thirty PM at the latest. I did some of my packing last night so it's only minor things I still have to pack.'

'That's good.' He looked at me and after a long time spoke again. 'My Bell, my precious Bell. I love you so much Bell.' He said standing up, pulling me into his loving arms.

'I love you so much more, Herne, it hurts and scares me at the same time.' He kissed me then afterward I drank the last of my late and we head out to my waiting car. I was stunned speechless when Herne helped into the car then got in on the other side. Our driver drove off.

'What's going on?'

'I would like to see were you work, love.'

'Oh, It's going to be so nice having you with me all day.'

'I thought so to.' He said kissing my hand. At the entrance of my building more reporters then yesterday gathered in a big group.

'You ready to face the circling waiting sharks.'

'Might as well. Word will get out sooner or later.'

'True.' Our security encircle us. The press yelled questions at us, as we came to halt in front of the large media hornets.

'Your, majesty?' They said and then they all bowed respectfully to him. Good you all better treat him nice.

'Thank you. We'll answer your questions one at a time please.' He told them.

'Majesty is the rumors true, that you and Miss Beathy are dating?'

'Yes- yes, it is true.' He said placing his arm around my waist.

'Miss Beathy, hwo does it feel dating the king?'

'It is all been so magical. I have no real words to describe it at all. I really do love, king Herne the forth of Lille with every beat of my heart.' I said looking up at him and he smiled at me. Before we could answer another question. Herne's lips were on mine and then all the cameras around us clicked away crazily around us. Herne's hand went to the small of my neck.

Our kiss ended and we departed from the media crowd immediately with the help from our security. Finally safely inside my office building. I took Herne's hand and we rode the elevator to the top floor of my 30 story building to my office. We exit the elevator and strolled into my office.

'Goodness, what a stunning view you have here Miss Beathy.' He spoke as he step over to the window wall. I got settled at my desk, as I smile at Herne when he turns to me again. In-grid stuttered as she curtsied at Herne.

'Your majesty.'

'Miss Deja, so nice to see you in person.'

'And you as well, sire. Can I get you anything, your majesty?'

'A nice cup of coffee would be great, please.' Then In-gird turned to me and asked the same question as she walked closer to my desk.

'Your messages ma'am.'

'A laté would be great.'

'Right away ma'am.'

'Oh, that should really nice, I would like a laté as well, please.'

'As you wish, sire.' She spoke quickly and bow out the room.

'I think she might be hyperventilating in the kitchen, in a brown paper bag.' He spoke in a laughing manner.

'Yes, I think so to. I know and recognize the effect.' I spoke smiling up at him. His face lit up even further oh, what a fantastic sight it is to see him this happy.

'Oh, you do- do you?' He asked rubbing his chin with a crocked smile on his face. It is really something to behold. I don't really see him as that scary scared man anymore, I see him, how he should be.

'Yes,' I said walking over to him as In-grid brought us our laté's.

'In-grid sit with us. We need to go over a few things before I leave for Tokyo.'

'Yes, ma'am.' She turn to grab a note pad and pen from her desk then sat down across from Herne and me, in the lounge area of my office.

'This is really delicious. Much nicer then what my staff make me at the castle.' Herne smiling at blushing In-grid.

'Thank you, your majesty.'

'Now, I would like you to send out a request form to all our other properties for their financial year reports. When they start coming in by e-mail please print them and stack them on my desk.'

'Yes, ma'am. Shall I send a form to Mr Hendrick's as well?'

'Yes, please I would like to see their latest financial figures.'

'Of course madam.'

'Then next week. Starting Monday you can send out a letter to all the head of all the boards that they all must be here in a month and a half for our big company conference.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Then see what hall is big enough in the city so we can book and use it.'

'Wait a minute.' Herne interrupted us and we both looked at him.

'Love?' I said laying my hand on his knee.

'How large is this group?' He asked me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

'It's between 60 to 75 people.' He nod his head as I saw a plan forming in his head.

'Why not hold it in the ball room?' He suggested.

'What? I don't really want to put you out, angel.'

'No, your not, besides the castle has 440 unused rooms it will give my staff something to do.'

'Please we don't want to intrude.'

'No, you're not at all. Please, I insist.'

'Thank you, I'll transfer the money over to your account.'

'We'll talk about that later.' He said almost looking cross with me.

'Wonderful.' In-grid said.

'I'll give you Marcus's number, he is head over all my estate matters.' Herne said and wrote down Marcus number for In-gird.

'Thank you, sire. Is that all ma'am, your majesty?'

'Yes, thank you In-grid.' She left closing the door behind her. I sat against him, his arms is around me, while we drank the last of our laté's.

'You wanted to discuss something with my, your majesty?'

'Yes. This "money" you want to pay over to me.'

'What about it, your majesty? I know for certain that the castle do not run on windmill power and food has been grown on your surrounding farms. Please let me at least pay you for the use of the castle and the food we will need for the three days everyone will be here. Please I don't want to make ourselves a burden on you, love.'

'My Bell's, how can I deny you anything. I tell you what go get me a quote at the hotel you wanted to book for all these people and then pay only 50% of that amount over to me.'

'Fair enough. Thank you so much you have no idea what a headache it is every year to organize these gathering. I'll rather organize 50 charity gala's then organize people's rooms and the menu is a nightmare this one is a vegetarian, that one can't eat dairy or this one is allergic to this or that.'

'Yes, people sure is fascinating aren't they?'

'Yes, and some of them aren't even satisfied with anything at all.'

'Then touch, if they don't like it they can go and pay for their own accommodation and meal elsewhere.'

'I really like the way you are thinking, love.' I lay down on his shoulder as he held my legs closer towards him and kissed my hair.

'I love you, Bellissa Beathy.'

'And, I love you Herne awesome Geffory, so much.' I said with a small yawn. He pulled me closer to him, then kissed my temple. My desk phone rang. It is the people that is building our new servers.

'Beathy.' I answered the call.

'Miss Beathy, Gaston.'

'Wonderful to hear from Gaston. I hope you have some great news for me today?'

'Yes, ma'am I do.'

'Fantastic.'

'You'll receive all four your server boxes at your office with in the hour.'

'Thank you so much Gaston to you and your teams extraordinary work.'

'You're welcome madam. Let us know if there is anything else we can assist you with.'

'I will. Thanks once again. Bye.'

'Bye.' We hung up and I answered a few e-mails. Herne just sat in the lounge area of the office watching me work. The server boxes arrived and I signed for them. I got our company courier to transport the four boxes to my jet, so they can store it in the cargo hold so long. We ordered a nice salad lunch from the cafeteria down stairs.

We ate then after lunch head out where a swarm of paparazzi engulfed us as we step out. We said nothing as our security escorted us out of the office building and we speed off to the castle. One of Herne's security hands us four news papers with both Herne and me plaster on the front pages on all four papers.

'It's starting isn't it?'

'Hey, it is only gossip nothing more besides we know what we know as the truth and they only speculate about us in all four of these papers.'

'Really? Like this one that said; "there's wedding Bell's in the near future for the new hot royal celeb couple", or this one; "When will the Royal wedding be?". I can't believe the nerve of some of these reporters.'

'I know, love we have just started dating but it would be really great to for real have you by my side one day.' He spoke and reached over and cupped my cheek as we drove up to the castle. I swallow hard as I thought over what he just said to me.

'I would love that more then anything.'

'That is good to hear but later then.'

'Of course, your majesty.' I responded as I looked up at him were he sat beside me. We arrived at the castle and head inside to finish our packing then we left again another way from the castle to the airport. With all our documents and passports ready they stamped it and we drove out to my brand new Boeing jet. We parked next to my plane and was helped out of the car by our security with my luggage in my hand and my laptop bag over my shoulder we head up the stairs. I watched Herne's face and his face were like a child's who just enter mini town for the first time full of wonder and happiness.

'So your majesty. What do you think?'

'I think this is a fantastic piece of wonderful equipment you have here love.'

'Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Come now more to see.' I took his hand and I showed him all the seats, two single beds a separate bathroom for our security they can use and our room with a double bed and our own full bathroom with shower, toilet and basin. We took up our seats and buckled up. There are a maximum seat space of 22 and that excluded our one air hostess and our two pilots.

I had to unbuckle myself quickly to follow the pilot outside to the still parked plane, to confirm that out servers are securely fasten and ready for transport. We head back into the plane and they close the doors and I took up my seat again next to Herne and he took my hand as we head for the runway. Fifteen minutes later we speed down the tarmac as the pilot pull the nose of the plane up and we are finally air-born.

We took a detour so we miss a big part of the soviet air space so we don't want to repeat what happened on the 19th of July 2014 over Ukraine and Russia. Thirty minutes later when the plane stabilize we could finally move about the cabin. With Herne sitting next to the window he just kept looking out of the window.

'I have to say, I adore this view from up here.' He finally spoke after a long while.

'How do you like you first flight, love?'

'I'm enjoying it very much.'

'I'm so glad that you do. I do have to warn you though we only have aeroplane food. So no fancy pecan nut sauce duck. Just chicken or beef.'

'That's alright. I've told you before my precious, just because I have a high royal title it doesn't make me better then the next person. I'm a normal ordinary man.'

'I know you told me love, but you're pretty extraordinary to me and my heart. My love for you can attest to that, angel.'

'As long as the food, don't make us sick, I'm okay with anything even a McDonald's hamburger.'

'What, did you just say? I never would have thought that words like that would ever came out of your mouth sire.' I giggled between my words.

'Now that is a melody I can get use to.' I gave him a kiss then we all got busy with our own things. I returned to my work and boy was I busy on the in flight phone. In-gird called me in an outright flat panic. The hospital called they released Chesed. After her call I told Herne and he made sure my father was under heavy guard and that the castle be put on high alert. Herne told our security on board as well and I printed out photos of Chesed for our security to recognize him. All my building's are on high alert as well and to be on the lookout for Chesed, and what he is capable off.

I finish the last of my work then store my laptop away as our air hostess place our dinner in front of us we ate and afterward took turns between Herne and me to shower. I was reading a book a brought along in the lounge area of the jet while Herne took a shower. After he was done and dressed we read for a while then went to bed. I was sleeping on my way to bed already. I haven't slept in two days. Herne held my back to his chest as we fell asleep.

The next morning Herne let me sleep late this is after all a twenty- five hour flight, and twenty- seven and a half hours back. Like you flying uphill going back home for some reason make the flights longer. I really never understood that. So as for me sleeping late I only woke up after eleven the next morning. So I got up, got dressed and ready for the day.

I stepped out of my private cabin. I joined Herne where he just stared out the jet window looking down on the cute small patches of landscape below. It is really all so beautiful. I ate some instant cereal with milk and a cup of coffee. I watched Herne as his face lit up and I fall in love with him all over again. Man he is stunningly handsome and wonderful. Can he really be mend for me? Even so I am truly a lucky girl.

'What?'Herne asked as I smile like a fool in love at him.

'You.'

'Me? What about me?'

'I love this happy look on your face, if flying is makes you this happy we'll never land again.'

'Flying is amazing Bell, I really do like it, but the reason for my happiness is you, Bell. You're the reason for my happiness this past month. You made me see and feel things I didn't think was possible again. I was so caught up in such a dull mundane routine day in and day out, thanks to you and your father you've turned my whole world on a brand new axis with a brand new sun warming me and my heart anew everyday for the past month.' His words took me completely by surprise and I stopped eating at all just looking at him letting his words sink in and in this moment right here I knew beyond the shadow of any doubt that I found my future husband.

'I absolutely, one hundred percent feel the same way about you, Herne. Only my new sun is called, his majesty Herne Solomon Geffory of Lille.'

'Oh, Bell.' He said and moved closer to me, taking both my hands in his. 'Oh, Bell, what does this all mean?'

'It means, that even though we had a rather rocky start. That I don't know about you, but to be one hundred percent honest with you Herne, that I love you and our future together looks very- very good. Will there be fights between us? Yes, but it will be to better our relationship in the end. Will I make you very angry? Yes. Will you make me angry? Yes. But we'll forgive each other in the end and work through everything.'

'You're right my precious. There is just one thing we need to vow each other here and now, love.'

'And what is that?'

'That we don't go to bed angry till we solve our issues.'

'Deal.' I said and I understand why.

'Deal.' He finally spoke and we kissed. We got back to work and we dealt with smaller matters. I took a little break and lay on Herne's lap looking up at him as he look's down at me, while he was on the in plane phone. Smiling at me. I was still smiling back up at him when we flew into terrible weather. It got dark and I sat up looking out the window. I let Herne finish his call, I put his seat belt on him and I got myself strapped in next to him. I stored our laptops in our laptop bags and lay my head on Herne's shoulder. He finally end his German call.

'What is going on love?' He asked looking a bit panicked.

'Bad turbulence ahead by the looks of this weather so safety first.' He thanked me for strapping him into his seat then gave me kiss on my cheek. The terrifying lighting is getting more and more frequent and we hit small pockets of turbulence that shook the whole plane. Two hours later we finally reached the end of the bad weather. I made us some strong sweet coffees. I was still busy with our coffees when, Herne came and wrap his arms around my waist. It felt so wonderful. Waiting for the kettle to boil. I turned to face him. I stood on my tippy toes and encircle my boyfriend's neck with my arms.

'Are you okay, after what we just flew through?'

'Yes, why?' He asked in return, looking deep into my eyes.

'Because that is not what I wanted your first flight to be like at all.'

'I'm more then fine, precious really. Please stop worrying about everyone and everything.'

'I'll try.' I replied softly as I plant a kiss on his wonderful lips. The water finally finish boiling behind me but we just kept on kissing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After out kiss, I made our coffee's and we returned to our seats. Our hostess started on dinner for us. Nice steaks with salad. We ate dinner then took turns showering like last night after dinner. I was fast asleep by the time Herne came to bed. Felt him cup my cheek and whispered something saying; ' Gosh your beyond beautiful inside and outside Bell. I love you.'

'I love you, Herne.' I mumbled in my "sleep". Sound like I took him by surprise. After that I fell asleep in my man's arms. I slept for about four hours when the air hostess came to wake me and told me we're an hour outside of Tokyo. I thanked her and I got up and dressed I went through, my daily routine. Decided to pin my wild hair up after I got dressed in my skinny jeans and a nice white blouse. My make-up is done. I looked over at my cell phone clock. I need to wake Herne.

'Herne love, time to get up.' I soothingly made my voice sound soft and I kissed his wild bed hair, cheek and his wonderful full lips. He smiled sleepily up at me and kissed me back.

'Come- come time to get up sexy, I want to show you something.'

'Okay, I'm up- I'm up.' He whispered through a yawn as he sat up. I left so he can get ready and dressed. Half an hour later he strolled over to me where I sat on the couch in cabin. I took his hand and jogged to the cockpit. I open the cockpit door. I introduce our pilots to Herne and showed Herne, Tokyo as we approach the city.

He adored the view from the larger windows. Afterward, Herne quickly ate something for breakfast then we all strap in as we descend towards the airport. Herne held my hand as we came closer and closer to the ground and finally we touched down on the tarmac and we slowly slide into our own parking space.

'So how was your first flight, your majesty?'

'Wonderful, a little bumpy but over all wonderful. Thank you. What makes it even better is that my first flight was with you, my precious Bell.'

'I'm just glad to share a little of the world with you, love.' We came to a complete stop in our planes parking space. Our two limo's waited for us outside our jet. The airport controllers met us at the bottom of the staircase of my jet, we bowed deeply and greeted them in Japanese. They warmly greeted us and stamped our papers and passports and we were on our way once the courier loaded the servers and drove off to my building.

I phoned Kasumi my second in charge over my Japan office. We go into the limo's, my poor Herne looked so lost. I asked him how he find everything so far. He mention that everything is so overwhelming. I can see that it can be with all the bright colors and strange writing everywhere. We head deeper into the city. Finally we came to a halt at a forty- five story building overlooking the whole of Tokyo city.

I left our security in charge of our luggage, to be brought up. I took Herne's hand and we head inside to the lobby and the lobby is obviously been redone, we head further in towards the elevators. Herne, smiled at me and he put a arm around my waist. At the twenty-fifth floor, I punched in the code to take us to the penthouse and we rode it all the way to the forty-fifth floor. We step out of the elevator and was met by my house keeper Miss Yuki Moto. We greeted her with quick bows then she went her way and I showed Herne all three floor of the penthouse. Herne looked around the penthouse, then back to me.

'So what do you think? Is it too much?'

'No, not at all. It's really amazing the great architecture all round and the view overlooking the city is lovely.' I showed him around some more, the kitchen, the large dining room, lounge, patio, the four bedrooms on the first floor. Then the top floor that has the master bedroom, with full bathroom and a walk in closet that will shame any designer boutique out there. Herne took my hand and we stroll out onto the large balcony that is just outside the master bedroom.

'The view is stunning, but still nothing compared to you Bell.' I turned to face him and said; ' Thank you. But I would like to correct you, you majesty. You're the one that makes the city view look like nothing because your golden heart and kind and gentle spirit can light up the whole world. You sure lit up my whole world.'

'Bell, my precious loving Bell. What have I ever done in my past to have found you, my precious beautiful Bell. A gem more precious than the biggest diamond. To me you are a priceless rare jewel.' His words touched my heart so deeply that tears sprung to my eyes. We unpack in the master bedroom quickly. Then we head out to my office building in central Tokyo. I prepare myself mentally as we drove through the traffic. What will we find? How will the building look? The damage might be worse than I thought? These are all the question that raced through my mind as we drove through the heavy flowing Tokyo traffic.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – King Herne IV Solomon Geffory**

Tokyo is a strange foreign place to someone like me but I'm lucky to. I have my very own tour guide and Japanese translator all rolled into one, in a beautiful woman, I love so much. Bellissa Rose Beathy, birthday 14 April. That is in a month and a half from now. Wait a minute? That means valentine's day is in six days. What am I going to do? I'll just have to think of something. Bell's face is full of glee, when she turn to face me as we stood on the balcony of our room. After that we unpacked, we head out again to Bell's office building.

Once there she checked in on the guys that is installing the servers. She is so multi talented. She talked to the men in Japanese and they would just nod their heads and answered her. Bell took my hand and we head up to her office on the top floor. All though it's Saturday, there are a few key people here hard at work, trying to get everything up and running again before the new week starts. Bell introduced me to Genevieve head of her global forensic team and I met Kasumi Yoto, Bell's second in charge when Bell's not here.

The Yoto girl looks like a lovely girl to get to know. We finally sat down in Bell's office and she got busy. Two hours later we head back down to the server room to see if there is any progress and they were already half way done with connecting the last two servers. We then head out of the building across the street to a small restaurant. We had a rather interesting lunch.

'I know everything is so foreign but I'll take you to see some amazing sights around Tokyo tomorrow, if you like?'

'Bell as long as I am with you, we can go and do anything.'

'Awe, do you know how perfect you are, Herne.'

'I have a pretty good idea.' I smiled at her. Her phone rang it's Maurice, checking in on Bell.

'Hello, papa. How are you…' She was clearly cut off, as she listen very intently to her father, her whole face drained of colour. She then looked up at me again. 'What? When? Four days ago… Yeah, I see. Yes- yes we are and you stay safe as well. I love you very much papa. Bye.' My wild guess is, it's something to do with Chesed. She close her phone as her face pale even more I thought she might pass out on me.

'What is it?' I asked taking her hand in mine.

'It's Chesed. The house keeper at my Greece villa couldn't get a hold of me so she phoned my father instead. Chesed arrived there unannounced and told Mrs Portokalos that I gave him permission to stay there. She's very suspicious about this whole situation and decided to find out for herself from me if I really did give my permission.'

'Smart woman. So call her back quickly.' I encourage Bell and she picked up her phone again and made the call as I settle the bill of the restaurant, then we head back to the office building while Bell was still speaking to her Greek house keeper. Bell said something about the police in her Greek speech. That was all I could make out of the whole conversation. Bell finally end the call but look so tired with all the stress and strain she had to deal with. My poor Bell.

'You look so tired.' I whispered as I step closer towards Bell and drape my arm around her shoulder.

'You have no idea.'

'How long do we still have to be here?'

'I just want to make sure that the server's are installed then we can head back home.'

'Okay.' The elevator came to a stop on the floor where the server room are located. The men are just finishing up and we waited for them. Forty- five minutes later everything was done and cleaned up after them. We locked the server room and we head back up to Bell's office to get her things then finally heading back to the penthouse. Back at the penthouse we both went straight to bed for a nice nap, we didn't get much sleep in on the plane last night.

We really barely fell asleep when they came to wake us for the landing. I for one is sleeping like a baby this has been a very long day. The late afternoon sun shone softly through the soft yellow curtains, flying lightly in the breeze. Bell is clearly troubled in her sleep. She tossed and turned, waking me. Clearly in her subconscious this whole Chesed event is torturing her.

'Must save Herne! Must save Herne!' She cried in her sleep. I really hate seeing her like this. The next time I'm in a room with that low live, I'll make sure it's the last room he will ever visit. I brushed her damp hair from her panicked looking face, I rubbed my thumb up and down her cheek to wake her up. Still she doesn't wake up.

'No! Please don't harm him, Chesed please…' She continued. 'Ta-take my life instead, just don't harm him.' Now she is weeping in her sleep, so I tried a different approach to wake her. I bend down and kissed her. She still's then her eyes flew open.

'Oh, Herne. Yo-you're alright.' She spoke softly through her tears.

'You where having a really bad dream and this was the only way I finally got to wake you up love.'

'Thank you, for waking me. Chesed he was about to shoot you…'

'Hey- hey, everything is over now, my precious Bell. Come here.' I sat up and she climb on to my lap holding me around my waist. I folded my own arms around her. 'Everything is okay now. Calm down please, love.' She started to relax when I play with her hair. 'There, you go now try and go back to sleep. I'll be here keeping you safe.'

'Thank you.' She whispered then close her eyes again. With her arms still wrapped around my waist. She fell back asleep and she was much more relaxed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our week and a half in Tokyo has been a real interesting one. Bell took me sightseeing in the afternoons. Museums, culture site, then top of amazing skyscrapers. For valentine's day we had a nice meal and danced. We got back and just like always we bid each other a goodnight and we fell asleep in each others arms. I really like going to bed like this. A new week started and it's a blue Monday. Bell got an alarming call from Greece again. The house or rather villa, has been vandalized by Chesed out of anger. Chesed even hit Mrs Portokalos and brutally violated one of the maids. This angered me very much, how can any man treat woman like they below you.

'Bell, I'm going to tell your father's guards to take him at the castle where he will be much safer than he is at his own.'

'Thank you, that is so wonderful of you.' I got on the phone and called my guards that is watching over Maurice. I told them what is happening and they sprung into action. I hung up and turned back to Bell.

'We need to go, to Greece.' Bell spoke with clear panic in her voice.

'Of course, I'll go pack my things so we can leave.'

'You're the best.' Bell said in a sigh as she spoke. I cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead as I turn and left. She followed and started to pack up her own things. When I was done telling our security that we are leaving for Greece. Bell was on the phone with her pilot and got him to get us a flight plan to Greece and a few hours later we head out to the Boeing jet and got settled in. We have been in Tokyo for a week and a half and it was amazing.

Still sitting strapped into our seats on the jet waiting for the jet to stabilize. Bell just stared out her window looking lost and scared. Another thirty minutes and we finally can move about the cabin. Now tears are visible as they ran down her cheeks.

'Hey- hey… Why is my precious Bell crying?'

'Because Chesed is clearly out looking for revenge because of me. I would die a million deaths of something are to happen to you or papa because of me. Maybe I should…' I cut her off because I saw the way her mind was going.

'No! Bell, stop speaking crazy. I won't allow such talk. I'm the king after all, I still have some influence. We can issue a warning to the whole of Europe to capture Chesed. A wanted criminal on the run, €50 000-00 would be a nice start for a bounty don't you think?'

'This is the 22nd century, Herne you really think a wanted warning will work?'

'If it works in America it just might work here as well. We can at least try.'

'Okay, we can try it for three weeks maybe four and see what happens.' Bell agreed finally. More tears ran down her cheeks and I dried them. I took her hands in mine, she's freezing. I later drape a blanket around her. Holding her close to me, and she fell asleep on my shoulder. Carried her to bed and sat and watched over her while I read interesting Japanese folklore that has been translated into English in the early 1970's. It is all so fascinating that each part of civilization has their own believe systems.

Many hours later we landed in Greece and Mrs Portokarlos's husband came to pick us up from the airport. We all had quick introductions and we all head out to the villa. We arrived at the villa but a quarter of the villa has been burned to the ground and the maid he brutally violated with his hand and her hair brush was hospitalized. The maid is still in hospital and is undergoing trauma therapy. You should see Mrs Portokarlos's face, her left eye is blue and her nose is broken. I just had about enough of this one man from hell. He just met his doom. Bell looks so frightened and the terror in her beautiful hazel color eyes, just made me more furious at this nobody, Chesed. Bell folded her arms around herself as a sign she usually does, when ever she's feeling frightened or helpless. I hate seeing her like this. Bell look up at me as I held her to me. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and called the head of my city police and told him all about Chesed De'vil and every evil thing he has done. Then and there we send out a wanted warning for Chesed De'vil all over Europe with a fifty thousand euro's on bounty on Chesed head. Scotland yard along with Europe Interpol are helping to capture Chesed. As of that very afternoon, every fifteen minutes the wanted warning was on Greece TV. They even listed all Chesed's felonies he committed.

'Thank you.' Bell breathed softly as we sit on the couch together in the den.

'You're welcome. I just want him caught and out of you and our lives for good.'

'That does sound good. It was a great thing I took out that extra house insurance on all my personal properties as well, in case things like this happens.' Mrs Portokarlos called us to the dinner table. We ate then head to bed. It has been a rather tiring trip from Tokyo and now all this destruction of this breath taking villa. The insurance told Bell they will be here tomorrow to asses just what needs to be rebuild and fixed. The insurance company also gathered a bunch of contractors to take on this huge job. I just held Bell close to me all night so she can sleep without crying. I really had seeing in any form of emotional state. I really love it when she smiles. I would do anything to see that smile back on her face again. The next morning Bell woke up first laying on my chest looking at me now.

'Morning.'

'Good Morning my precious love.' I rubbed my thumb across her cheek as she took my hand and kissed my palm.

'Can we visit the maid in the hospital after breakfast?' She asked me looking straight into my eyes.

'Of course, maybe we can get her some flowers and a nice goody basket as well.'

'You really are a good man, King Herne.'

'Thank you, but it is all thanks to you that you showed me the light again. I was not in a very nice place with my life and you dragged me out of that so in reality I am suppose to thank you instead my presious Bell.'

'I really did nothing, you did everything all on your own.' She spoke and came closer to me to give me a kiss. I held the small of her neck as we kissed and kissed. The knock at the door pulled us away from our lovely kiss. I truly love this woman more than I ever loved anyone in my live. It was Mrs Portokarlos letting us know breakfast is ready. We head out to the dining room where a wonderful breakfast feast have been laid out on the table for us, pancakes and oatmeal and eggs and bacon with toast and sausages.

We ate a little of everything and then got ready for a drive to the hospital. We stopped over at the flower gift shop on our way to the hospital. I got one of my guards that are with us to go to the jewellery next door and have a look for engagement rings the best ones they have and send me picture so I can choose which one I would like to buy. There were five in total and number three where the best one of all. While We wait for the shop keeper to make up a our flowers and basket of different gifts to wrap everything up.

They guard purchased the ring for me and came in handing everything back to me while Bell's back was turned. Now that my heart is pounding a million miles an hour I just have to calm down. The shop keeper finish up the basket with a beautiful orange ribbon and we left after Bell paid for everything. We head to the hospital and with heavy flowing traffic we finally got there. Bell asked in her flaunt Greek where the maid's room was located, and they helped us. I carried the basket and we stepped into the girls room. She was so happy to see us and told Bell everything that happened, I left so they could talk more woman things. I didn't let this opportunity go to waste so I called Maurice.

'Hello.'

'Good Morning Maurice.'

'Herne. Nice to hear from you. How is everything over in Greece?'

'It is worst then we thought, the insurance company is looking over contractor as we speak.'

'Good, that really is a great villa.'

'Well what's left of it surely is. I would have rather had this conversation face to face with you Maurice but I don't know when a opportunity might present itself so, I want to ask you…' I was cut off by Bell's father.

'Look Herne, I know what you are going to ask me and although we had a rather rocky start to all of this we have today, I know you care deeply for my daughter and the love you have for her is clear as day in your eyes when you look at her. If you are going to ask me for her hand face to face or over the phone I would most ardently give you my blessing for her hand. I also know you would protect her at all cost and that is most important to me above all.'

'You have my word sir I would keep her save, happy and very loved but most importantly cherished.'

'Good. Now when do you plan to ask her?' He asked very eager to know the details.

'To be honest I don't know yet, I just hope a opportunity presents itself so I can ask her either that or after this Chesed character is behind bars when our lives can go back to normal.'

'Yes that is a thought. Well stay save both of you and come back home soon you two have been gone why to long now and this castle is way to huge for a old fellow like me.'

'Of course, it would be nice to be going back home soon.'

'Yeah there is no place like home.'

'So true sir. Thank you so much for your blessing Mr Beathy.'

'You're welcome and it would be nice to have a strong handsome man in the family.' This made me smile and laugh a little then we said our goodbyes and hung up I stepped back into the room. The girl just lay back on her pillow when I returned and wanted to sit up again.

'Please rest.' I spoke and she lay back down. Bell looked up at me and smiled. Maurice and I finally say our goodbyes then I left going back to the Villa. The insurance company found a great contractor and they are already busy starting preparations. Bell's villa is walking distance to the beach. We took a walk over to the beach and I know this would be the best opportunity for me to do what I wanted. What better place than to pop the big question on the beach. I held her hand as I helped her down the stairs we touched down on the soft sand of the beach this is also the first time since I had my accident to come to the beach.

'Isn't is all so nice. How long has it been for you to be on a beach again?'

'Twenty one years. This is the first time since I became like this, to be at the beach. I was always so afraid what people might say about me when they look at me like this. So I just stay out of the public eye completely.'

'I understand. But Herne to be completely honest with you at first I would look at you and wondered what pain you had to go through with all your injuries but now, I don't see them at all any more I only see the true you.' I gasped in surprise when I lift her in the air. She placed her hands on my shoulders as she smiled down at me with the occasional giggle escaping her lips. I let her feet touch the ground and our lips touch and then parted as our kiss deepened. We later pulled apart and we sat down on the sand just looking at the ocean. I held her as she sat in front of me. The wind came up and I drape my jacket over her shoulders. I kissed the side of her head as we just sit like this for a while.

'It really is all so pretty.'

'Indeed it is.' I answered and finally got up my courage and took the small box from my jacket inner pocket. I stood up and walked to face Bell and so I kneeled on one knee in front of her. She looked all panicked at me. Holding my jacket tightly to herself.

'Herne?' She finally spoke trying to get my attention.

'Bellissa Rose Beathy, I know this is all so sudden and I know we only know each other for a short time but will you do me thee honour of becoming my wife?' She looked at me as tears ran down her face and she held her hand over her heart. Silence stretched on and then she spoke to me.

'Yes, Herne Solomon Geffory, I will marry you no matter how many times you ask me I know deep in my soul that you are the one for me and I know, that I know by your proposal that you completely feel the same.'

'Did I ever give you a reason to doubt me, love?'

'No not one bit but it is nice to see your actions towards it.' I slide the ring on her finger and we kissed again. We pulled away resting our foreheads against each other.

'My beautiful, fiancé the most breathe taking wife and queen to be of Lille.'

'Queen?'

'Yes, of course. Or don't you like the title, my precious Bell?'

'No it's not that,- it's just so big. I would have never thought about it like this. I know how it works but, 'me', seriously?'

'Take all the time you need love. There is really no hurry.' We sat back down on the beach she's in front of me holding her. When the sun starts to set we head back to the villa. The house keeper made us some great Greek dinner with traditional dessert. We enjoyed it and then just took a really quick bath then hit the hay. We were both very tired. We couldn't sleep in Bell's room because this is where the villa burned to the ground. Now sleeping in one of the four guest rooms.

It is so peaceful and completely dark that we immediately fell asleep. Our security team is working in shifts. I fell asleep and must have slept for about three or four hours, till Bell were having her nightmares again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly to me and she calmed down and fell back into silence sleep. I to fell asleep like this holding Bell to me. Mid morning we both stirred and woke up. I finally let go of her and turned on my other side I felt so stiff by holding Bell by holding her and helped her to sleep.

'Hey,' she whispered to me first.

'Hi, did you sleep well?'

'Yes. Why did you hold me the way you have, just now?' She asked me looking curious. I sat up cross my legs and looked up at her.

'Love, ever since this Chesed situation emerged you are so restless in your sleep and you toss and turn so much and you talk in your sleep, and last night was the first night I held you like this and you calmed down and finally got some proper sleep.' I explained to her.

'Really I had no idea. I am so sorry I kept you awake. Why haven't you told me this before?'

'It only happened when you got that first call from Mrs Portokarlos when we were still in Tokyo. I don't mind helping you sleep precious really.' I could see new tears forming and was ready to spill over her cheeks. 'Please love, stop crying. There are really no need for tears. Maybe when this whole Chesed situation is over we can both go on a month long holiday.'

'That… That sound like a wonderful idea, and I am really sorry to keep you up and worried about me at night.'

'Please Bell. I don't mind taking care of you.'

'But I always make you worried about me. I hate make you worry about me, Herne. I want to take care of you too.'

'But you do. Do you really believe me when I say so.' We were still talking when our security burst into our room surrounding us with their guns drawn.

'What's going on?' I asked my security.

'Your majesty, Chesed has been spotted at the gate and he also killed Miss Beathy's maid in the hospital last night.'

'What?' Bell asked turning as white as a sheet in my arms. I held her covering her with a blanket.

'Kill him on sight once identity is confirmed it is him.'

'Yes, your majesty.' Our security talked over their microphones. Twenty to thirty minutes later shots where being fired outside and our security fell on top of us shielding us from the threat from outside. More shots fired and then it was being confirmed to the head of security in our room that Chesed was shot down in the shoulder and in his knee. Than half of our security ran off to go assist in the situation outside. I got up and looked over at Bell, the pressure must have been too much for her and she passed out. She was breathing and I lay her down on our bed.

'Come on Bell, wake up. Wake- up!' I got dressed and gone through my daily routines and immediately went back to her bed side. She was still unconscious. I held her hand. Please Bell don't do this to me. The pressure must have gotten to her and her system must have shut down. If she doesn't wake up soon we have to get her to a hospital and quick.

The ambulance came round with the police and my security gave their full statements and the ambulance got a police escorted the criminal to the hospital. Under guard at the hospital Chesed will be locked up till he will be expedite back to Paris, where he will be locked up. Well coming back to Bell she is still not conscious yet and we are taking her to the hospital now as well. I got my security and they drive us to the hospital. The doctors kept yelling at me in Greek and I politely asked for English and he did. I told him what happened and they took care of my precious Bell. I called Maurice and told him what happened, he wanted to fly out to us and I told him I need him there and safe till we can get back home. I may have also mentioned that I will keep him updated on Bell's condition.

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

It has been a full four days since the incident at the house and Bell has not woke up yet. The nice doctors here has done all kinds of scans on her and tests that I really don't understand. They have just brought her back from another scan of some sort and I took her hand again. Sitting next to her bed holding her hand just looking her over. I haven't slept in four days, I have been watching over her every waking minute. I personal know that, the doctors here have really done everything in the book by now and I was glad they kept trying instead of doing absolutely nothing. It was about four or five in the morning of day five when she finally came to, I just dozed off when she squeezed my hand lightly.

'Hey.' She spoke in a hoarse voice.

'Hi. How are you feeling?'

'A little stiff and my throats so dry, but other than that I feel alright. You look extremely tired.'

'I really am.' She heard a doctor on the intercom being called when she started to look around and I could see her panic once again.'

'Bell, precious. Calm down, I'll explain why you are here.' She nod her head after she fixed her eyes on me. 'Chesed came to the villa again threatening to shoot us and when my security confirmed his identity they shot him and in that process the shots were being fired our security in our room fell on us and it is also when you passed out five days ago.'

'Five days ago?' She asked again drinking so water.

'Yes, my angel. The doctors here really done everything in the book to treat you. They've done all sorts of scans and test but everything came back normal and perfectly fine every time. I for sure can say you are a very healthy Bell Beathy.' This made her smile. The nurse came in and when she saw Bell is awake she ran to get Bell's doctor.

'Let me guess, you haven't slept in five days either.'

'You know so well already, my precious flower.' She pulled my hand closer to her mouth and kissed the back of my hand. Her doctors came and they spoke to her in Greek for a while. I just step back and let them work. It must have been an hour or two later when the doctors left and we are alone again.

'They say I can go home later today.'

'Wonderful. Maybe we can go back to Paris by tonight.'

'Yes, I agree.' She nodded her head in agreement. 'We have been gone long enough.'

'Yes, we have. Now do you think Mrs Portokarlos can handle things from here?'

'I really do think so. The contractors we got is really good, I think is it's family of Mrs Portokarlos dead husband. I think.'

'Oh, good. That is nice.' I said stretching my body a bit, I feel like I'm getting stiff. I looked over to her and she is watching me so intensely. 'What?'

'Valentine's day next year.'

'What do you mean, love?'

'For our wedding.'

'That leave us only six months, but okay then Valentine's day it is then.'

'Great. Thank you. I just don't want to spend any more time not looking to the future with you Herne. I really do love you with my whole being.'

'And I love you much more than that, Miss Beathy.' I washed my face and got a tooth-brush and tooth paste from the gift store and cleaned up a bit. Feeling a bit better. Bell fell asleep again and so have I holding her hand. It was about ten or eleven the same morning when the hospital released Bell. We drove back to the Villa and got packing. Bell was on the phone with her pilot and he got us a flight plan back to Paris at five in the evening. We looked at the progress of the rebuilding of the Villa and told Mrs Portokarlos if there is anything she might need she just need to call. We packed all our things and we all set out. One of my security guy's, came running up to us with a stack of news papers.

'Your majesty, I found some French news papers at the nearby news paper stand and saw these.'

'Thank you.' My security guy bowed then Bell and I got in our car. We got in the car and Bell and I went through them all news papers. We arrived at the airport and boarded the jet. I place the stack of news papers on the desk between us. We got strapped in and we took off once everyone was strapped in securely and we were in the air. I got busy with the news papers and Bell got to work on her laptop.

The first heading, 'King Herne being attacked in Greece'; the others where about just me being attacked and how it all went down. Not one mentioned our engagement. Good, I'm glad none of that leaked out at all. The articles all report the same thing, all thirty news papers. We landed after six hours of flying. At the airport we got in our waiting cars.

They unload our luggage into our waiting cars and we head to the castle. A zillion reporters were waiting at the gate as we arrived. I am just so happy our cars have black tinted windows and none of them can see in. We finally arrived at the front door. I helped Bell out of the car and we head inside, both heading to our own rooms just relieved that we're finally back home.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Bellissa Rose Beathy**

A few day of being back in Lille, Paris. News of our engagement spread throughout Paris not just Lille. The whole country is in an excited uproar of the up and coming royal wedding. I was reading News paper headlines as my driver and security drive me to work. My phone rang and it was Herne letting me know that it is on the news as well this morning. Great so this is how it will be. I got out in my basement parking that was secured with newly fitted security features and my royal bodyguards. Herne insisted on them.

I walked into my building and everyone snapped to as I walked through the foyer of my building. Some even greeted me as I passed them. I got in the elevator and went to my office. About a half an hour later after I settled in my office, Clive came round to tell that Chesed's court case has been scheduled for next week. Clive and I, we had coffee and talked about the court case and started to prepare for it. It was about ten in the evening when Herne called me very angry that I'm working so late. Clive and I called it quits and head home.

I got home at the castle and was face with two really angry men that are in my live. I know they care for me a lot that is the only reason. I explained to them why we worked so late and that only my father backed off a little, but as for Herne. I know my fiancé is only angry because he want me safe, I am after all the future queen of Lille. I still can't wrap my head around that phrase.

'Bell, please I need save and at home at a respectable time.'

'I'm sorry, Herne. How many times do I have to say it! Clive and I had to work late to prepare for Chesed court case next week Thursday. It just doesn't give us much time to prepare everything we have against Chesed.'

'I get that, but you can work here where you can be safe in the evenings.'

'It will be okay with you if we do?'

'Of course, I just want you home after work so I can keep you safe, please.'

'As you wish, my king.' I gave a quick curtsy and folded my arms around Herne's waist. He kissed the top of my head.

'I love you so much Bell Beathy.'

'I love you more Herne, love of my life.' I looked up at him and we kissed for I don't know how long. Oh, this man, I have come to love him so much. I can't really see myself living without him ever. Marcus came into the family room where Herne and I were standing next to the window in each other's embrace. He cleared his throat.

'Yes, Marcus.' Herne looked up and smiled at him.

'Evening Miss Beathy.'

'Hello Marcus.'

'Your majesty, Miss Beauty. I am here to give you my progress report on the wedding details.'

'Wonderful.' Herne said and we all head towards the couches. 'A distraction would be nice.' I just took Herne's hand and nod my head. Marcus told me that almost everything is set in motion and will be ready to taste cake samples sometime next week. My wedding gown designer will be here tomorrow morning at ten AM for measurements. We went over the reception menu, and finally we have a five course meal set out. With food both, what Herne and I both like so much. After that discussion we all left and turned in for the evening.

I was in my room laying in the bath thinking about everything. Our trip in Tokyo, Greece and then the past two weeks. It has been such a tough few weeks. Then on top of everything my birthday is on the exact day of the court day. So happy birthday 'Nancy Drew', to me. Just thinking of facing that monster in a small court room grips my chest with icy fear. I wash quickly and got out and ready for bed. I climb into bed and lay there trying to rid myself from my building fear. Fell asleep out of exhaustion. The next morning I got up and got ready in a rush.

Daddy was already in the dining room eating breakfast with Herne enjoying light chit chat with each other. Herne clearly stated that daddy must stay at the castle till this whole Chesed situation is sorted, then daddy can move back to the house anytime he want. I greeted everyone and sat eating my breakfast as quickly as I could since we have a busy day at the office. I was downing my late then jumped up gave dad a quick kiss on his cheek and then a proper kiss for my special Herne and I was off. Herne walked me to my waiting car outside and gave me another kiss. He remind me not to work late and I confirmed that I won't. We drove off into the peak traffic of Lille.

Work was crazy. As CEO I had to extinguish fires all over the town, but in the end I got all the problems sorted. We made a quick stop over at the castle for my dress fitting at ten AM. Valentino himself stopped over at the castle to go over my dress design we finally settled on a lovely simple but yet super elegant design and I do think I would knock Herne's feet from right under him on our wedding day. I had some lunch with my fiancé in the lovely summer garden out on the terrace.

I saw my father for only a few minutes and then I was back to the office to sit down with Clive to go over our court documents. Clive got the photo's and other photographic evidence from the police here in Lille and then the other from Greece that was courier-ed overnight to us. It was around six in the evening when my security was ordered to take me home by Herne. I looked out my window and rest my head against the window as we drove back home. I was so tired I hardly got any sleep last night as I would roll around all night worrying about this court case.

If Chesed goes free what horrible things he would try next with me and the people I love. It feels like the entire universe is resting on my shoulders. I fell asleep halfway home. I felt the car came to a halt but what happened afterward I can't say. All I know is I'm lying on my bed in la-la land. My guess is Herne must have carried me here.

I later woke up took a bath and went straight back to work. I was about two hours into my work when there was a soft knock on my door. I opened the door and it was Herne and a maid behind him with a tray with tea. Invited them in and after the maid left, Herne closed the door behind her and turned to me.

'Hello, my lovely flower.'

'Hello, my very handsome fiancé. I love say that.'

'I really love hearing it.' He said and wrapping his arms around me. 'I have missed you so much. You were asleep when you arrived earlier and I carried you here and just let you sleep.'

'Thank you. I am so tired. Since I heard when Chesed's court case will be I just can't go to sleep. What if he goes free and harms papa or even worst you Herne? I can't handle this anymore.'

'Shhh… Calm down angel. You guys have enough evidence to bury him in it with all the evidence the Greek police gathered at the hospital after he killed your loyal maid that alone would put him away for live.'

'Yes, your right. Oh, Herne I just can't lose any more people I love in this world. I don't think I would last very long if something are to happen to you or papa.' I spoke buried my face in his chest. He just held me to him.

'It's alright love. I won't let anything happen to you or us, okay?'

'Okay.' I looked up at Herne with teary eyes.

'I love you, Bell.'

'I love you, Herne.' He bend down and kissed me with his soft lips.

'Now, come and have some tea and then you will stop working and get some proper rest. I will sit with you till you fall asleep.'

'You really are a wonderful man through and through king Herne of my heart.' He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. We had some lovely camomile tea then went to bed. Herne sat with me while I fell asleep on his lap. He kissed my temple then left for his own room later. The next morning I over slept and only woke up past nine. I sat up feeling so disorientated when a movement in a chair next to me caught my eye. It was Herne looking over me.

'Good morning.'

'Good morning, precious. Did you sleep well?'

'Yes I did thank you. And you?'

'Yes, I have thanks. I am just glad you got some rest in although not enough I would like you to have but it is a start. I phoned your office and told them you will not be coming into today. I am spending the day with you and we are heading to the spa for the day. Take your time in getting ready we leave at ten AM.'

'What really? Herne I can't really do that, I have a ton of work to do and a million things to get ready before our wedding.' I protested then I had to stop because Herne stopped me.

'Now, I am only going to say this one more time. Work can stand still for one day, the planet will not come to a stand still for one day. I want to spoil my fiancé and that is what we are going to do. That is all I am going to say about that. Oh, and Maurice is missing so much please see him before we leave, love.' Herne spoke then stood up leaving me to get ready for our couples day out on the town.

Wow, a spa day. When last did I go to the spa? It feels like a lifetime ago. I got ready in a hast then we head to the dining room for a quick breakfast and a brief meeting with papa and Herne and I were off to the country spa not far outside city limits. We arrived through the rear entrance and were met by the spa owner herself. Goodness such service.

The clean country are were really lovely and we were escorted to our first couples scrub session then according to our schedule we have a full day after our scrub down, we have aromatherapy baths, then a body mud mask then after that a hot spring soak and wash then my favourite a full body massage. Mmm… Oh, what a wonderful day. I was still so tense with this whole Chesed situation still at hand that my scrub session just left me raw and tender all over.

'Bell, would you please just relax if only for today.' Herne asked looking at me all worried from his massage bed.

'I am just so sorry my love. Being here and silent to my own thoughts is not good, all I can do is worry about everything and everyone I love and care about. Yet you are right I must not let it bother me for today but then again…' I was cut off and I just started at Herne, I kept silent. I lay back down with my face in the hole of the bed and cried silent tears so he can't see me.

How can I so easily forget everything when everything and everyone's lives are in the balance. A disturbing thought entered my mind, just what if Chesed escape from prison or custody of the police and come after us like he did in Greece. I just couldn't handle it anymore. My lady that worked on my back was done and I wrap my robe around myself and dug into the nearby ladies bathroom. Crying my eyes out as I wrap my arms around myself.

'Bell? Bell, love are you alright?' Herne's came from the door.

'No, I am not.' I said walking out over to him. He stepped into the bathroom and I ran into the safety of his open arms.

'Come now precious. Why all these tears? You are much too lovely then for crying love.'

'Herne I am ruining your special day with my tears but I can't help feeling so on edge and tense that I can't even enjoy a few massages. I am so- so sorry about this whole mess I dragged you into with me. With Chesed I just don't know where he might strike next.'

'Hush now angel. We are safe for now just try and relax a little can you do that, please?' He asked and kissed the top of my head as he held me to him.

'I can surely try.'

'Good, now as for your other worries, Chesed is under heavy guard and I don't think he will be going anywhere anytime soon with all the laws he broke.'

' Yes, I guess you're right.' I spoke looking up at him as some of my tears still ran down my face. He whipped them all away and we head to our aromatherapy baths. The scent of lavender and jasmine filled the air with the hint of rosemary. I sunk into the baths and lay back letting the bubbles of the bath massage me all over. I fell asleep. Not before long our time in the baths were over and we head to our next scheduled full body mud mask. I relaxed more and I was still watching as they pain on Herne's mud mask when I fell asleep.

To soon we were done and moved on to the next item on our schedule the hot spring baths or more like pools. They where rather hot just nice to lay in only twenty minutes in the hot spring then we head to our full body massages. This is what I have been waiting for all day. Again I fell asleep in no time at all. After all our items have finished for the day we head back to the castle and had dinner when we arrived. Dad was talking so much about everything that happened today that Herne and I just looked at each other and smiled.

During dessert Marcus came round and told Herne he has some few important matters he need to attend to. After dinner I was still in a haze as head to the living room as I spend some nice time with papa. We watched reruns of our favourite show. Allo Allo on the British channel. We had such a wonderful time laughing. I rest my head on papa's shoulder as we kept watching. Herne arrived a few hours later with the most dark expression on his face as he sat down beside me. I cold shiver ran through my body as I felt a foreboding came over me.

'Honey, what's wrong?' I asked him placing my curled up legs back on the floor. He just put on a smile and brushed my question off, by taking my hand and kissed my finger tips. I knew this was worse than I thought. My whole body turned to ice as my panic set in again. I was shaking so much, they would have mistaken me for a 80 year old. Papa looked over to me looking worried.

'Bell?'

'Papa?'

'Darling are you alright?'

'No papa, this whole court case thing just set in again.' I blurted out before I could think twice.

'Oh, honey Clive is a top notch lawyer you guys have a good solid case and you will win this.'

'Yes, Maurice is right love. Now please will you relax and laugh with me as we watch this silly show together.'

'As you wish.' My body just got colder as the time ticked on. Just because we don't speak and don't face the issue. The whole situation is still mulling in my head over and over. I just couldn't stand it anymore and I ran off and went to my library Herne gave me a few months ago. I just sank into a single comfy chair and cried my heart out as I wrap my arms around my legs. Hours later I could hear the whole castle in an up roar as servants yelled my name over and over. I might as well just go and go to my room on the other side of the castle. I stumble out of the library and right into one of the security guys that are out looking for me.

'I have found Miss Beathy. Repeat I have found Miss Beathy.' He spoke into his sleeve. 'Right this way Miss Beathy, his highness is waiting for you in his room.' We walked over to the east side of the castle that is a good thirty to thirty- five minute walk. The security man knock on Herne's room door and Herne himself opened the door and when he saw me, Herne pushed pass the security man and thanked him for a job well done.

'Where were you precious? You had me so worried.'

'I am so sorry. I am just so-so sorry, I make you worry all the time.' Started crying all over again. He pulled me into his arms and embraced me.

'Come in let's go sit down.' He steered me into his room, towards the couch. He cradled me on his lap soothing me to stop crying so much. I finally fall asleep crying on my wonderful fiancé's shoulder.

~~~~~OoO~~~~~

We are all sitting in the court room as the court room came to session. The judge walked in and we all stood up and then the woman let us all sat down. She open the court session and the first witness on the stand is king Herne himself. We all stood up and with the specific court room sealed off to the general public it is basically just us and the witnesses to the case in the court room. There are not even press or any other forms of media aloud here, to protect Herne at all cost. The judge listen to the back and forth of the two lawyers to Herne.

He answered them all so truthfully. They hammered him over and over about that night I was hit to no recognition and almost raped. Listening to their questions I had to relive that night over and over again. I am in full out panic attack now. I was shaking so violently. Chesed just sit there staring at me all smug looking from Herne to me as he licked his lips all disturbingly, when he looks at me. Two hours in and the judge call for a twenty minute break. I had to fight back my tears. I never cried so much in my live like these past two weeks. Clive is working so hard for us. I have to pay him double for all his work he is doing for us.

Recess was over and the case continued. Next up was another few witness against Chesed. The whole day was like this over and over. At the end of the day we were called back tomorrow morning. The court adjourned and we head back through the back of court to get to our cars and head back to the castle.

'I think we have a really good case so far.' Herne spoke to break the stretching silence.

'I would look like it so far. Thank you for testifying today. I know you are really busy and taking time off to help my case against Chesed.'

'You are most welcome, precious and I no one more then me want that bastard behind bars.' Herne told me honestly and pulled me closer to him. Driving from the far part of town back to the castle and traffic was still so hectic for this time of night. We finally reached home after being in traffic for almost two hours. We ate dinner and went straight to bed. Daddy hugged me good night and went off to his room. I was about to enter my room when Herne caught my hand and I turned back to him.

'Bell, my love are you alright? You hardly touched your food tonight or spoke a word.'

'No, I am not. I know we have a real good case with Chesed and it just can't shake this feeling of foreboding.'

'Nothing will happen precious, your father and yourself are in the best guarded home in whole of Lille. Now please try and get some rest, okay.'

'Okay. I'll try.'

'Good. Now, as for tomorrow. Will you forgive me for not attending the court session tomorrow. Something has come up and I have an emergency meeting with a few of my ministers.'

'Of course, it is after all very important. Thank you once again for today.' I stoop up on my toes and gave him a wonderful good night kiss.

'Thank you for understanding, my precious flower. And you're welcome for today.' He whispered next to my ear. 'I love you so much, do you know that my Bell.'

'Do you know your majesty just how much I love you.' We engaged in a more intimate kiss then a few minutes ago. We stumble into my room and slam the door shut pressed up against the wall behind my door our kissing reached new heights. It was Herne that slowly pulled away and with both of us out of breath we just stood there trying to get our breathing back under control. Once we were a bit more composed Herne gave me a soft kiss on my cheek and forehead then left my room for his.

Wow! That was amazing, that sure helped distracted me, and with a lighter heart I took a nice shower then got into bed after I checked my hundreds of e-mails. I replied to all the most important ones then went to bed. With the fresh memory of our kiss on my swollen lips I fell asleep with a really happy dreams of Herne and me being happily married with three kids that all look like Herne without the scars of course.

In my dream we are trying for a fourth and boy was it fun. I moaned myself awake. I had a quick look at the clock next to my bed and it was only four in the morning. So I got up and took another shower and got ready for the day. I sat down and worked my butt off for three hours then had a quick breakfast with Herne and daddy then daddy and I head back to the court house. The next few witnesses were called to the stand.

For the next three weeks this case dragged on and on like this and finally the judge made her mind up and said as of next week Monday she will air her judgement and will give her verdict. It was only noon when she adjourned our court session. Daddy and I head to my office and I was swamp with work. All the latest yearly financials are starting to stream in and I have to look them all over and then on top of everything I have to approve things for the wedding. There are only a few things still to be done and then I have to fit in my roughly sawn wedding dress.

Then there is the charity ball we still need to organize for the end of the year and of course the beginning of next year. I got In-grid to get the charity ball committee together sometime near the end of next week. We finally got down to work and I was caught up on most of my work by six- thirty PM. We took a detour to dads house and to check of everything is still perfectly fine. Everything was still perfectly fine and great. We head back to the castle. Herne, greeted us at the door. Herne lead us to the dining room and we all sat down and ate dinner. We told him what happened in court and that the judge will give her verdict next week.

My phone rang after dinner like million times and I had to take them all they were all important. Heading to my room to work, Herne had his own work to attend to in his office. About half way through I really started to miss him so much and after I took a shower and got into a comfy sweat pants and t-shirt I jogged off to where he's working. I burst into his office and he was on the phone with someone speaking German. It was kind of hot listening to him speaking in other languages. Thinking of my own Japanese classes, I have to pick up again. I can still remember a great deal of it. Now Herne just looked at me with arms wide open and a big question mark on his face. I walked into his welcoming arms and sat down on his lap. His call continued and about twenty minutes later he was down. I wrap my arms around his neck and gave the tip of his nose a soft kiss.

'This is such a nice surprise. What brings you here on this fine evening?'

'I was busy working and I really started to miss you so I came to search for you.'

'Oh. I missed you as well these past few weeks with you being in court all the time. How are you beautiful Bell Beathy doing?'

'Really exhausted but I will get through it.'

'I can see that you are tired. I am just glad this whole Chesed episode is almost a thing of the past.'

'Yes, that is a really nice thought.' He wrap his loving arms around me and I bend down to give him a kiss. We pulled apart and just sat like this in each other's embrace for I don't know who long. It was surely nice, let me tell you. It was getting late and we head to our rooms. Herne as tradition by now bid me a due and went off to his room. I got into bed and almost as clockwork, had a huge nightmare where I screamed almost the whole wing of the castle awake. Herne was at my side the second I opened my eyes, holding me to him.

'Geeze Bell you are burning up. Call the doctor.' He order one of his guards. For the first time I realize what he was saying I had a really high fever and my whole body ache like a huge caterpillar earth moving truck drove over me. I can't get sick now. I can't even remember the last time I did got sick like this bad. Servants ran around doing Herne's bidding. Herne tended to me himself.

'I'm so sorry. You don't have to look after me. I'll be alright.'

'None sense. Stop talking crazy.' The doctor ran into my room and looked me over. He announced that I have the latest flu due to my low immune system. He asked me a couple of questions and asked me if my body aches and if I have a headache and then before he could ask me another question I dart for the bathroom and puked my lungs out. I told him yes to the vomiting bit as well. He gave all the medication I need to fight this damn flu and he gave me two solid weeks of sick leave to spend in bed.

Later my fever turned to the chills and I was so cold that my teeth rattled. I drank all my medication and went back to sleep after I e-mailed my sick leave slip to In-grid's office e-mail address. I was tucked in by Herne and he sat next to my bed the whole night looking after me. I was woken by feeling really nauseas and had to dart for the bathroom again. Holding my hair was Herne by my side as I was being really sick.

After I rinsed my mouth out, and I almost passed out in the bathroom. Being guided back to bed, one of the servants brought me a bucket. I lay back down and my chills turned back to fever and I almost got out of all my clothes. My medicine is starting to take effect after the second time I had to take it and I finally fell back to sleep.

For the remainder of the week I spend in bed. Coming Monday morning, we were back in court to hear the judge's verdict on Chesed. She sentenced him to live imprisonment and only after he have done his live time sentence they will consider to parole but nothing beforehand. She convicted him with murder, vandalising, breaking and entering, assault and attempted rape. Making Chesed one of the city's most dangerous criminals. They court police took him away in cuffs and that was the last I saw of the monster that entered my life. I was so relieved that I almost collapse in the court room and on top of it all I was still quite sick with the flu.

I am just grateful my vomiting episodes stopped. Papa, Herne and I head back to the castle and with a celebration in the air we entered the castle. We had cake and I went back to bed with a really bad headache. At around two in the PM, my tailor arrived and I fit my wedding dress again. It is really coming along nicely. I must have lost quite a deal of weight because my dress is fitting so loosely on me. My tailor showed me the finished design and I was over the moon.

It will really be great we talked lace and I picked on my tailor loved as well. They all head out and I was back in my sweats and into my bed. A soft knock on my door woke me and it was papa. He came to check in on me. He sat with me and he told me that he will be moving back to the house on Friday. I understand that papa would rather be in his own house then being trapped in the castle day after day.

Friday came and papa came to say goodbye and he head back to the house. Now with just Herne and me in the huge castle again. The wedding creped closer and closer as well and in just the window of a month Herne and I will be married. It will also be my coronation day as well after the wedding of course.

I am now fitting on my coronation cape as well. Working doing better than great and Herne is doing great as well. Things just couldn't get any better. Standing in front of the mirror of my tailor looking at myself, I am really beautiful in these dress. My personal tailor took the liberty of making me other queenly outfits for public events and outings. I told him of the two charity balls we have coming up and he immediately came up with his sketch book and drew something quickly in his book. He had the general idea and I asked for more specific details. He was smiling so brightly that he looked like he just got a saucer of cream.

They all left and I head into the office mid town. Two of my company branches had crisis and we meaning my security and I head out to the two branches to go face the problems head on. It was four PM and we were done at the second branch and on our way heading home. Man it would be nice to be home early today. Maybe Herne and I can go riding a bit when I get home. We arrived home and we told that Herne had fallen ill like I have a few weeks ago. I ran to his bedside and looked after him for the next two weeks.

Now being only two weeks to our wedding. We head over to the cathedrale. Yes people the royals do their weddings in the Notre-dame-de –la- Treille and this is where we are heading to, for our rehearsal and as we pull up at the cathedrale it took my breath away. Four hours of walking down the very long ail over and over papa as well started to look tired. Finally we head to the priest's office and had our last couple's pre-marriage council session. I don't know how we managed seven counselling session in our busy schedules but somehow we managed it.

Papa went home and Herne and I head home. I can't believe I'm getting married this coming Saturday. The whole city of Lille is in an excited buzz about the king finally getting married. It was all over the TV channels and not to mention all the discussion on the radio and internet. It was really everywhere. The news paper and magazines all have article on us. Where they got all these information on Herne and me I do not know. Herne is just happy we are going to be husband and wife.

The following day I head to work as usual and had a phone call from Marcus about my queenly duties and that he will start me off on only a few things. I told he can show me when I get home this afternoon because I will be home early today. I put out a small fire in one of my factories, and after everything was sorted out I head home. Telling In-grid to hold the fort and e-mail me all the important incoming mail.

At home Marcus showed me all my queenly duties and I picked them all up pretty quickly and was down before we both realised. I walked to the stables to go see my horse I haven't rode in a while. I told the stable boy to ready my horse for me I will be back to ride. I went back inside the castle and got dressed for riding. I was holding my helmet under my arm when Herne walked up to me as he whistled at me. I smiled at him and he took me in his arms and gave me kiss as he sweep me off my feet.

He helped me back on my feet and we to want to go ride for a bit so I waited for him and we both head out to the stables. My horse was already saddled up and we just have to wait Herne's horse to be saddled and off we went. We haven't been riding in ages. It felt so wonderful with the wind in your face in hair and it is a really lovely hot late summers day. The grounds where perfect and manicured to perfection. It was already dark when Herne and I head back to the castle. We ate dinner and Marcus burst into the room and whisk Herne away for the rest of the evening as Marcus arranged Herne's bachelor party tonight.

As for me I just went off to my room and worked real hard. I worked on documents for my queenly duties and then took a nice bath and went to bed. I have girl friends but none of them live around Lille anymore. Two live in Germany, one in Russia and the other three are scattered around Italy. It was really late when I crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep. I can hear a faint thump of music being played in a distance. Then there were a loud noise outside my room as guards stream into my room.

'What's going on?'

'We've just received word, crown queen Bell. That Chesed had escaped from jail and your guards and king Herne's guard detail has been doubled.'

'What? That can't be. He is in a maximum security prison.'

'That would be the case your highness but he is lose and the whole city is on the high alert since he escaped.' How can this be, our wedding is the day after tomorrow and our number one enemy is on the loose. I was assured that I could go back to sleep the guards will be in my room protecting me. It really felt awkward trying to go back to sleep while someone is watching over you. Finally exhaustion won and I fell back asleep.

The next morning, I got ready for the day ahead and then first head over to Herne's room. I knocked and his guards open the door. I walked over to Herne and he must have got to bed rather late since he is still fast asleep like this. He mumbled something in his sleep, what sounded like; 'must get to Bell. I love Bell so much.' It brought tears to my eyes. I wrote him a letter and left it for him on his bed side table when he wakes up. He kiss the seal of the envelope and left to got the office in town.

I got right to work and attended a few meetings and then had a quick meeting about the charity balls that are coming up in a few months. Then head over to the spa Herne and I went to the last time and had them wax every single part of my body that might still have hair. Then as a huge comfort I have a full body scrub down and message. By the time we head home I was so sleepy that I dozed off a couple of times in the car on our way home. Papa phoned me to find out how I was doing and I how I feel about tomorrow then of course he brought up mama and I was instantly in tears. Oh, how I miss her so much. Papa also told me he Herne send Guards over to protect him.

I ate dinner in my room not once did I saw Herne, I only received a handful of hand written letter that where so wonderful and so full of him that I cried even more as each word was more beautiful then the next. I just couldn't take it anymore and so I texted him to thank him for all the beautiful letters that I will treasure for as long as I live. We wished each other a good night's rest and that we will see each other tomorrow at the church. My dress and coronation cape arrived both in their own carry zipper bags. I opened my dress so it won't wrinkle. My guards came into my room after I took a shower and washed everything. I was busy drying my hair then climbed into bed. I was so tired that I immediately fell asleep in dreamless darkness.

**~~~~~OoO~~~~~**

**The Wedding**

The next morning, maid servants brought me a rather large breakfast with some tea and they helped me get ready. They've done my hair and I've done my own make-up and then got dressed in my yes very French bridal lingerie. I send over Herne's wedding gift which was a pen and cufflinks set engraved with our wedding date on it. He send me a gift as well and I never guess till I opened it what it could be. It was a dainty tiara that will go perfectly with my dress and veil.

My servant girls helped me to get into my dress and helped zip up the back and then I pulled on the lace top that has lace only covering my upper arms. Was already so hot in this dress. I looked over at the clock on the wall and it was only ten AM. I have to be at church at eleven AM. My servant girls helped me with my veil in my hair and placing the tiara on my head then cover my face with the veil. My servant girls stood back and started to have tears in my eyes.

'Thank you all so much for all your help for getting me ready, but please stop crying because you will get me crying and it will all be a mess.'

'Sorry, your highness. You really look breathe taking. The king really is a luck man.'

'Thank you ladies. But I am pretty sure I am the lucky lady to have found such a wonderful man.'

'Yes, you did highness.' There was a knock on my room door and it was papa. He look so dashing in his formal white attire. He walked over to me and took my hands in his and had tears in his eyes.

'Oh, my Bell, you… you look so stunning. You will knock Herne's feet right out from under him. Are you ready to go darling?'

'Yes.' I said with a large sigh. We all head out and the traditional horse drawn courage where waiting for us with the roof up and we head out the whole city is almost in lock down for the wedding. Thousands of people lined the streets all the way to the cathedrale. The closer we got to the church the more the crowds gathered I waved as we go by. They all cheered and then the TV camera's where everywhere. I felt so nerves not because I'm getting married but because of all the cameras that will be pointed on me.

'You okay honey?'

'Yes, I am just so nerves.'

'Well that is normal honey.'

'Sorry, papa. I'm not nerves for getting married, I know I am doing the right thing here today I am nerves about all these darn cameras.'

'Yes, they can be very intimidating but try not to think of them at all focus on Herne and the two of you today.'

'Yes, I can try that.' Focus on Herne. Over and over I reaped that to myself. The carriage finally arrived at the church and papa got out first and I was helped out but one of the guards dressed in their formal uniforms. They all look so smart.

'Thank you.' One of my ladies maids walked up to me then curtsied handing over my bouquet of red and white roses. They straighten my dress as I got out and papa held his arms for me as we start walking down the very long red carpet ale. All our guest stood as I enter the church and the wedding march started to be played. Papa and I were almost near the pulpit when Herne with mega watt smile on his handsome face descend to papa and me and greet papa then took my hand as we walked the rest of the way to the priest. He let our guest sit and started the long traditional service.

After two hours of standing the ceremony is finally over as we exchange really simple yet romantic vows and then we were married. Herne kissed me and you could hear the whole city of Lille erupt in cheers in our joyous moment. Our guest applauded us as we faced them. Then the priest let everyone sit back down and Herne and I have practice this part so much and I can already say it in my sleep. Two of our guards brought in my throne that is in the castle, next to Herne's. My ladies maids carried out my coronation cape in the royal colours and drape it around my shoulder.

Herne, watched me from sitting next to my father as I am being crowned queen. The priest anointed me and then helped me to sit on my throne. The priest spoke the questions Herne and I practice to much and I spoke loud and clear my answer and the priest placed the globe and the sceptre in my hand then lastly the really heavy crown on my head. I stood up and was blinded by all the flashing cameras in my face but kept my pose as best I could.

Then when everything was over I hand back the sceptre and the globe and then of course the crown. My ladies maids took my cape off and Herne and I both head back out to greet the people of Lille and the rest of the country. We spoke a few words then got in our waiting carriage. Papa drove back to the castle in Herne's car they arrived in. Still under heavy guard we rode back to the castle were the reception will be held.

'I have to say, precious you look absolutely stunning in this dress. You literally brought tears to my eyes when I saw you as you strolled down closer to me and I could finally see you and how breath taking you really are.'

'Thank you so much but I also have to add, love that you look really extremely handsome yourself.'

'Really, it doesn't make me look fat?' He asked and we laughed as we kissed briefly. We waved as we rode through the streets. Everyone yelled their congratulations to us. We rode through a particular part of town and I cold shiver ran up and down my body and the feeling of being hatefully watched in the passing crowds. Herne must have felt my shivering and held me closer to him.

'You okay love?'

'No, I have a feeling someone his watching us and I am not talking the passing crowds of people.'

'You think it's him?'

'No doubt about it.' Herne ordered our driver to hurry along now there is a security matter. Then he leaned behind us as the guards at the back of our carriage and inform them of Chesed in the passing crowds and they got on it. We finally reached the castle gate and most of our guests are arriving. The whole castle is under high alert as well when we arrived. Papa, Herne and I were whisk away into a private room where we ate something and drank something and was under heavy guard. I could hardly touch any food the servant put out for us with this Chesed thing threatening us anew.

Our photographer arrived and Herne and I head out to the castle gardens and we took like a million photo's. Afterward we head to our reception and the festivities started. Papa asked for a dance and we had our father daughter dance. Since I am queen now, papa's status also changed to lord Maurice Beathy. Making him with a title like that higher than a knight in the early eighteen hundreds. Then Herne cut back in and we moved into a waltz and then a fancy foxtrot. The orchestra is really fantastic.

Then the hundred speeches started and everyone is laughing and just generally enjoying themselves. Our dinner arrive in turn and everything just melts in your mouth. Papa is staying in his old room here at the castle while we sort out this Chesed situation. It was about three in the AM when most of our guest either turned in for the night or left for their own homes. As for Herne and me we head our new room. More like my new room it was Herne's room all along which was his parents old room. Wow, the memories that were made in this room.

I was just so tiered that I was fast asleep on my feet. Herne and I we were finally alone after this very long day. He held me in the safety of his arms as we kissed more passionately than ever before. This is it I am not going to be a virgin any more. Our wedding night. I pulled the laced top off over my head and got to work on the zipper at the back. Herne took a step back as my wedding dress now pooled at my feet.

'Do you like what you see, your majesty?' I asked him with a dark smile on my face.

'Yes, very much my queen.' He replied and stepped very close to me after I picked my dress off of the floor and hung it quickly on a hanger. His hands felt so nice as his manicured soft hands find their way all over my bare skin.

'You really have such wonderful skin.'

'Thank you.' I almost spoke it in a moan. The feel of his hands on me was like something you have been searching for your whole life and finally found it. I pulled his shirt off of him and threw it on the couch. I got to work on his pant belt when he grab my hands and stopped me.

'We can take it slow there is no rush beside by the look on your face this is your first time as well.'

'You mean you are still a virgin as well?'

'Of course.' He spoke looking deeper into my eyes.

'I feel so honoured.'

'No- no I am the one that is honoured by your sacrifice by waiting for me.' He spoke and before I could blink again his lips where on me. leaving kissing trails down my neck to my chest then all the way to the top of my breasts. He un-hook my bra and I let it fall to the floor. He moaned when he saw my bare breasts and he fell to his knees in front of me as he sucked my nipples. I loosen his shoulder length hair and raked my fingers through his hair. He played with my nipples with his tongue and the sensations that burst throughout my body was one of pure pleasure.

He looked up at me as he sucked and lick my breasts. His large hands cupped my one breast. Boy does it feel fantastic. I never knew how great it could feel having some you truly love touch you in all the right places. He later for me out of the rest of my undergarments, and standing now completely naked from head to toe. Herne looked me over and then some. I finally got him out of his pants and now with us both naked we head over to the bed, where he pinned me down on the bed hovering over me. We both stared at each other. I cupped his face in my hands, lightly pulling him to me as we kissed some more. I could feel my husband's clear erection between my legs.

'Are you really ready for this?'

'Yes, just do it slow okay.'

'Of course. When it hurts to much just tell me and we can stop.' I just nod my head and he slowly slides into me. We both moaned.

'Your so tights.' I breathed.

'Ahg!' I cried out as he slowly rip through my virginity. There was I rather sore pinch as he finally sink into me completely. He stills.

'Bell, love. Are you okay?'

'It was really sore, but just slowly start to move.'

'Are you sure you want to carry on?'

'Yes, I am alright now. Promise. We can play now.'

'Just tell me when to stop okay and we can stop immediately.' He made sure I understand.

'You king of my heart are really such a wonderful gentle man and I am so lucky to have you as my husband.'

'I am the luckiest man to have you for my wife, my queen.' He bend down once again to kiss me and he really start to move slow at first going faster and faster. Soon we are both sweating and were out of breath moan in between kisses. I felt something unfamiliar build inside me and then with a moan release was building up inside me and then Herne emptied out inside me. Laying in Herne's arms as we try to get our breath back, I fell asleep in his arms.

Later the next morning when we woke up we gave it another go and it was way much better than last night, now that we know what to do. Gosh it felt great. We took a shower together. We saw the rest of our guests off and we went back to pack the last of our things for our honeymoon. I was closing my suit case and Herne was busy with his luggage on the bed. When something in the corner of my eye saw movement and I looked up.

'Chesed?'

'Yes, remember me.' He spat at us and bow sarcastically before us.

'Guards!' Herne yelled and pushed himself between Chesed and me. Chesed had a gun in his hand and a knife. Guards filled the room and he pointed the gun at Herne's chest over his heart.

'Chesed please? Stop this.' I begged him.

'No, I want to let our king now that I was once one of your prospects for a boyfriend.'

'What you really are delusional.' I barked at Chesed from behind Herne.

'Yes you looked at me all lustful at the office. I could read all the signs.' Chesed continued.

'What? I never in my entire life did that. What you saw at the office was me being super scared of you in what you will do to me next. I never gave you any signs. You really are a mental case.' I yelled at him. I started to move from behind Herne and stood between Herne and Chesed. Chesed narrow his eyes at me and pouted his lips.

'If you really love me you will go back to jail and never come out again.'

'Never, and I came to realise that I don't love you, I despise you and I came to hate you Bell Beathy.' Chesed spoke and sound like a small child. He really is a true mental case, this I know now.

'You despise me? This biggest mistake I ever made in my enter life was have you came and work for me in the first place. I came to regret and despise you so much over time. You pushed yourself on me over and over and every opportunity you got to get me alone you would always try to press yourself up against me or try to slip your hand up under my skirt.

From that moment I came to hate you so fucking much Chesed that I wanted to pull this trigger myself so many times. Just to get away from you.' Chesed listened me and I could see the guards circling in closer and closer. Chesed's eyes widen when he realised what I said just now of talking my own life just to get away from him. It is the truth that I thought about it many times but I didn't because I couldn't get it over my heart to leave my love ones behind not at all him the real devil Chesed he is.

'You wanted to get away from me that much?'

'Yes, and I still do. So if you want to pull that trigger you better do it here and now then.' I spoke loud and clear.

'Bell…' I heard Herne's soft voice behind me. Chesed's eyes widen at my reply to his question, his hand wavered a little as the words start to sink in for him.

'This… This is all your fault.' Chesed yelled pointing the gun now at Herne's head instead of down to me but over my head at Herne.

'NO!' I yelled and grabbed Chesed's hand and pushed it up as the shot went off into the ceiling. We struggled as I try to make Chesed to fall over on the floor. The gun fell from his hand and slide across the wooden floor. With his knife he swing it through the air at me. I sat astride him and punched him full force in his stomach then in the face. He swing his knife at me and cut me across my forehead and then my left upper arm and my hands as I blocked his attack.

I was being pulled off of Chesed as the guards swarmed in and took Chesed away they were not even out of the room when there was a loud cry and then Chesed struggled out of the guards hold and took a hold of the knife his knife they carried and in self-defence the guards blocked Chesed's attack and charged into the guards sabre they all had since it is being part of their uniforms. Chesed fell to the floor and a few minutes later Chesed blew out his last breath.

'It's all over now, precious. Come now your bleed so much.' Herne led me away into our bathroom and started to clean me up. Shock started to set in and I was shaking so badly and my body turned to ice. Herne was cleaning up my cuts when he saw one I didn't even felt before.

'Get the doctor at once the queen is hurt badly.' Herne yelled out of the bathroom. I fell off the toilet's lid I sat on. Chesed stabbed me in my side when we struggled on the floor. My blood seeping through my clothes.

'Bell, precious stay with me!' Herne at me as he grabbed a towel and put pressure on my stab wound.

'I'm sorry love. I just couldn't let him hurt you. I'm so- so sorry. I love you more than I ever loved anyone.'

'No! You don't get to say these farewell speeches. We were suppose to grow old together.' Herne yelled at me. I am starting to feel colder than I ever felt. My body feels like lead. The doctor arrived with his crew. He had a look at me.

'No-no-no…! Get an ambulance!' The doctor yelled to whoever listened to him in that moment. My eyes started to roll to the back of my head.

'No Bell. Don't close your eyes, love. What did you enjoy of our wedding?' Herne spoke trying to keep me awake as I feel myself slip more and more away.

'Dancing with you and papa…' I whispered closing my eyes.

'NO, BELL! Damn it!' Herne yelled in frustration. Now also covered in my blood.

'Keep the pressure in her wound your majesty.' The doctor yelled and rummage through his bag, ripped open two bandages and as Herne pulled his hands away, the doctor started to stuff bandages into my open wound. That woke me up in agony. I yelled. I don't know how long I was out for but the ambulance and paramedics burst into the room and then ran out with me on the gurney. I could hear Herne by my side as he held my hand and our doctor behind us on his phone with the hospital. They pushed me into the ambulance and we raced off.

'Bell. Bell, open your eyes love.' I hear Herne beg me. I forced my eyes open.

'I love you Herne.' I know I spoke clearly but somehow I could not hear my own voice and it is only my lips that moved.

'I know love. I love you more. Stay with me.' Herne spoke pulling out his phone and phoned someone. I just nod my head and swallowed hard. My whole body is like lead and all I could feel is feeling so cold and the unbearable pain. I was being covered in three blankets. Herne was on the phone with papa. He is now crying while he held my hand. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. Oh, my precious Herne, please don't cry. He ends his call and turn back to me.

'Please don't cry Herne. I'm right here and I- I'm no-not going an-anywhere.' His eyes just filled with more tears.

'Why did you that back there? I should have been the one protecting you, love. Not the other way around.' Herne barked at me.

'I had to, as queen I had to protect my king at all cost and I am not sorry one bit. I would lay on a bomb for you if it means you're safe my special Herne.' Herne's eyes widen in shock at my words.

'Please Bell, don't say stuff like that. I'm the one that are to be protecting you at all cost. Even if it cost me my life.'

'Well then we just have to die together because life without you Herne is not worth it at all.'

'Oh, my Bell.' He spoke smoothing my hair from my face. 'Safe your energy, my flower. We are almost at the hospital.' I just nod my head once and looked at Herne. He bend over and kissed my forehead. The doctor and the peramedics where working on me the whole time. Pain shock after pain shock shoot through my body. Then my body started to feel so light. I heart my heart on a monitor and it was starting to beat so fast and then my light went out. I heard Herne's yelling voice echoing in a tunnel behind me. Herne! I yelled in my head as everything went completely dark.


End file.
